4 Ways to Get a Wife
by kwrd31
Summary: Wanita yang suka memungut apa saja, Lelaki yang selalu ditolak oleh siapapun. Kisah romantis mereka dalam sebuah perjanjian jangka pendek! / "Aku ini anak yang lahir di luar nikah, dari skandal konglomerat bodoh"/ KYUMIN/ GS / Chap 5 Update!
1. Chapter 1

4 Ways to Get a Wife

Chapter 1

.

.

Summary : Wanita yang suka memungut apa saja, Lelaki yang selalu ditolak oleh siapapun.

Kisah romantis mereka dalam sebuah perjanjian jangka pendek!

.

.

.

Genre : Drama, Romance, Little Hurt

.

.

.

Rate : T

.

.

.

Cast : KyuMin and Others

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Cerita ini merupakan remake dari novel berjudul '4 Ways to Get a Wife' yang ditulis oleh Hyun Go wun. Bukan plagiat oke, hanya remake.

.

.

Warning :GS (GENDER SWITCH), Typo (s), OOC.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

Sudah tiga hari berlalu sejak upacara pemakaman Direktur Cho Yeung Hwan, penerus satu-satunya Cho _Corporation. Suasana hening seakan tidak bisa berhenti, dan semua yang berada di ruangan itu masih berpakaian hitam rapi_

Presiden Cho menganggukkan kepalanya pelan, seakan memberi isyarat pada Pengacara Jung, selaku pengacara perusahaan itu untuk segera membacakan surat wasiat yang ditinggalkan oleh almarhum.

"Ehem" deheman Pengacara Jung sontak membuat semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu bergeming dari segala aktivitas dan pikiran mereka masing-masing

"Seperti yang kita ketahui, Direktur Cho selalu bekerja dengan sangat keras untuk perusahaan, bahkan sampai akhir hidupnya. Benar bukan?" ucapan Pengacara Jung ini langsung mendapatkan anggukkan setuju dari setiap orang yang ada di ruangan itu, kecuali satu orangㅡ

Cho Kyuhyun, dia adalah putra kandung Cho Yeung Hwan, yang kini sudah menginjak usia 23 tahun.

Melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, dengan terus mendengus serta melemparkan tatapan tajam kepada setiap orang yang menatapnya, apalagi reaksi yang tepat untuknya jika bukan kesal? Oh, jangan tanyakan kenapa dia, dia benar-benar risih dan bosan disini.

Sangat berbeda dengan ayahnya, jika Cho Yeung hwan adalah pribadi yang sopan, hormat, pekerja keras, serta ramah. Cho Kyuhyun adalah pribadi suka mengumpat, sopan? Itu hanya dia tunjukkan di depan investor perusahaan appanya saja, begitu juga dengan sifat hormat, ramah? errㅡCho Kyuhyun adalah pribadi yang dingin dan berlidah tajam, jadi jangan main-main dengannya.

Ah, sepertinya ada yang terlupakan, asal kalian tau saja, Cho Kyuhyun setidaknya mempunyai satu sifat yang sama dengan appanya itu, dia adalah seorang pekerja keras.

"Langsung ke intinya saja, sekarang saya akan membacakan surat warisan yang sudah di tulis oleh almarhum" dan inilah yang dinantikan semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu, dan pastinya pandangan orang-orang itu tertuju pada Cho Kyuhyun dan Cho Siwon, kedua putra kandung Cho Yeung hwan.

'Kira-kira Siwon atau Kyuhyun?'

'Aku yakin Cho Siwon-ssi yang akan mendapatkan lebih banyak'

Bisik-bisik orang sekitar itu mulai terdengar, dan jujur saja itu membuat Kyuhyun risih.

Cho Yeung hwan memang memiliki 2 putra, Cho Kyuhyun dan Cho Siwon, tapi bedanya Kyuhyun dan Siwon memiliki ibu yang berbeda, salahkan sifat playboy ayah mereka yang suka mempermainkan wanita.

'Hah, tentu saja pasti Siwon-ssi, Cho Kyuhyun-ssi hanya anak haram, bukan?'

Dan bisikkan yang satu itu sukses membuat Kyuhyun yang sudah super jenuh menjadi berapi-api

"Cih, mengaku orang berkelas, tapi mulut kalian sungguh sangat kampungan" ucap Kyuhyun sinis kepada dua orang pria yang menggosipkan Kyuhyun tadi, Park Yoo ju dan Seo Jung gyu, salah satu teman yang mengaku dekat dengan Cho Yeung Hwan. Dan jangan lupakan tatapan tajam Kyuhyun pada mereka.

Cho Siwon, yang juga berada di ruangan itu menatap kakak angkatnya itu dengan geram dan kesal melihat Kyuhyun yang bertingah tidak sopan lagi. Kyuhyun pun membalasnya dengan senyum sinis khasnya itu.

"Ehem" dehem Presiden Cho berusaha mencairakan suasana yang tegang tadi

Pengacara Jung melanjutkan pembacaan warisannya, "Rumah yang terletak di Jinan dan Ilsan, seluruh saham perusahaan akan diberikan kepada putra tertua, Cho Kyuhyun, dan setengah saham Universitas Kyung Hee akan diberikan kepada Nyonya Kim dan Cho Siwon, putranya"

Kaget, itulah yang dirasakan penjuru ruangan.

"Apa-apaan ini?" Nyonya Kim angkat bicara, "Kenapa anak diluar nikah yang masih belum jelas hubungan darahnya itㅡ"

"Kim Si eun-ssi" Presiden Cho menegur menantunya itu

Sontak, Nyonya Kim menghentikan umpatannya itu, mana berani dia melwan Presiden Cho? Yang benar saja.

Nyonya Kim melayangkan tatapan penuh amarah dan benci pada Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun yang menyadari itu hanya memasang wajah datarnya saja. Dia bahkan sudahㅡsangatㅡrela merawat Kyuhyun yang bukan anak kandungnya selama ini. Dan apa? Nyaris semua warisan suaminya itu akan jatuh ke anak haram itu? Oh, yang benar saja!

"Appa!, ini ide appa hah?"

"Kau benar-benar ingin tahu?" jawab Presiden Cho kepada menantunya itu datar, tapi tidak dengan tatapan tajamnya.

Nyonya Kim yang langsung peka dengan maksud ayah mertuanya itu hanya bisa menunduk, "Maaf"

_Sialan, Inikah wujud balas dendamnya pada ku?_

Nyonya Kim menyadari, ini mungkin salah satu wujud balas dendam suaminya padanya, ah, tepatnya pada keluarganya. Salahkan keluarganya yang menikahkan Ia dengan paksa dengan Cho Yeung hwan.

"Sialan, apa maksudnya menomorduakan Siwon dan malah anakㅡ" Nyonya Kim menatap Kyuhyun yang masih dengan wajah datarnya itu, Ia pun memilih bungkam.

Kyuhyun tersenyum sinis, apalagi jika bukan 'anak di luar nikah'? Haha, Kyuhyun sudah sangat tau apa yang akan dilanjutkan Nyonya Kim.

Miris memang, dari Ia lahir dan tinggal di Amerika maupun di Korea saat ini, status hina itu terus saja melekat padanya. Sebenarnya tak seharusnya Kyuhyun disebut begitu, karna pernikahan Artis Amerika itu dan anak pengusaha Korea itu berakhir dengan perceraian sebelum mereka sempat mendaftarkan pernikahan mereka itu. Karna perbuatan seenaknya itu, Kyuhyun lah yang menanggung status hina itu selama dia masih hidup di dunia ini.

"Cih, kau pasti senang kan?"

"Biasa saja" Kyuhyun tersenyum meremehkan menjawab pertanyaan ibu tirinya itu, nyatanya, Ia tidak terlalu senang dengan isi surat warisan itu.

PLAK

Dengan geram, Nyonya Kim menampar Kyuhyun. Satu ruangan itu menampakkan wajah terkejut mereka.

"Ibu!" Siwon berusaha menenangkan amarah ibunya yang sudah diubun-ubun itu, Kyuhyun yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum dengan remeh.

"Lakukan lagi, silahkan, kali ini aku akan buat kau puas. Tapi liat saja nantiㅡ"

"Tidak peduli kau siapa ku, jika kau melakukannya lagi, aku tidak akan segan melakukan hal yang lebih, 'Ibu'" Kyuhyun sengaja menekankan kata 'Ibu' dan setelah itu keluar meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

Sangat menegangkan, bukan?

.

.

.

"Bawel sekali, iya iya eonni akan belikan kau es krim" jawab Sungmin sambil mengayuhkan sepedanya dengan semangat, Ia sedang berbicara dengan adik tercintanya itu di telepon, seperti biasa, adiknya itu merengek meminta oppa tercintanya itu membelikannya sesuatu.

5 menit lagi Ia akan sampai di tempatnya bekerja, kantin Kyung Hee university. Dan Sungmin mengehentikan kayuhan sepedanya, kemudian Ia menghirup aroma favoritnya, sambil memandangi padang rumput favoritnya.

"Hm.."

Hujan baru saja selesai, dan bau tanaman dan tanah itu menyeruak ke hidung Sungmin, asal tau saja, bau ini adalah bau favoritnya. Dari jauh, Sungmin dapat memandangi bunga-bunga yang berwarna cerah itu, seketika, Ia jadi teringat seseorang.

Cho Siwon

Sudah 1 bulan Cho Siwon sering berkunjung ke padang rumput Haru, urusan kuliah lah yang membuatnya sering ke sana belakangan ini. Oh ya, Cho Siwon juga merupakan dosen tamu jurusan tanaman di Kyung Hee university, jadi, dia hanya diminta mengajar setiap 3 bulan sekali.

Menyukai? Oh, mungkin bisa dikatakan begitu. Siwon itu seperti seorang malaikat yang selalu bersinar.

Seketika mata Sungmin langsung memincing ketika melihat sebuah sosok tengah berdiri di atas bukit padang rumput, dari jauh bisa dilihat orang itu sedang mengumpat tidak jelas, sepertinya orang itu sedang kesal.

Mata Sungmin membulat, emosinya naik ketika mengetahui orang itu dengan bodohnya menginjak-injak padang bunga itu, jika dibiarkan, maka bunga matahari yang dalam terik matahari Ia tanam akan mati. Dan Sungmin tidak akan membiarkan itu!

"Hei!" orang itu menatap Sungmin dari jauh, tentu dia mendengar suara teriakan Sungmin.

Ternyata dia namja.

Sungmin mendecak, kenapa harus bunganya yang harus jadi pelampiasan kekesalan namja gila itu?

"Jika kau menginjak bunganya seperti itu, mereka bisa mati!" teriak Sungmin lagi

Sungmin yakin lelaki itu mendengar teriakkannya, tapi mengapa dia masih saja menginjak bunga-bunga itu?

Dengan segera, Ia menghempaskan sepedanya, dan berlari ke arah namja itu melewati setapak jalan kecil, Ia tidak mau merusak rumput-rumput yang masih baru tumbuh itu.

Satu tangkai bunga putus, Sungmin berlebihan? Katakan saja begitu, dia menanam bunga matahari itu saat matahari sedang terik-teriknya, bayangkan betapa lelahnya dia saat itu, dan sekarang? Ada seorang pria bodoh menginjak pekerjaannya begitu saja? Sialan!

"Hei, beraninya kau!ㅡ"

Byur

Sungmin tidak sengaja menginjak salah satu selang pancuran, dan pancuran itu pun mengeluarkan air yang begitu banyak. Otomatis Sungmin terkena imbasnya

"Akh!" Sungmin terjatuh di setapak jalan itu

Berusaha bangkit untuk menegur pria tadi, tapi ternyata sosok itu telah menghilang.

Drrt Drrt, Sungmin melihat ID caller ponselnya, dan menjawab panggilan untuknya itu

"Halo?"

"Sungmin-ah! Kau dimana hah?! Sudah jam berapa ini?! Kenapa belum datang juga?! Kau tau sudah banyakㅡ"

"Aku akan segera ke sana" jawab Sungmin cepat, lalu langsung memutuskan pembicaraannya itu.

Dia terlambat, sialan. Ini semua karna pria kurang ajar nan bodoh itu!

.

.

.

Ini sudah 3 tahun semenjak meninggalnya Cho Yeung Hwan, dan sekarang posisi Direktur sudah berada pada Cho Kyuhyun.

Hari ini di Kyung Hee university akan diadakan rapat komite, 20 menit sebelum rapat pun Kyuhyun menyempatkan diri bereliling universitas yang didirikan ayahnya ini.

Sialnya, Kyuhyun terlambat pada rapat ini karna harus berurusan dengan seseorang yang begitu sensitif melihat Ia menginjak bunga-bunga di padang rumput Haru. Hei, universitas ini miliknya, bunga itu berarti juga miliknya, kan?

"Tumben sekali kau terlambat" bisik Lee Donghae, sahabat sekaligus sekertaris pribadinya itu

"Bukan urusan mu" jawab Kyuhyun datar

"Mereka membicarakan mu, Kyuhyun-ah" bisik Donghae lagi

Kyuhyun memperhatikan setiap orang yang hadir pada rapat kali ini dengan sekilas, "Terlambat atau tidaknya aku, mereka pasti membicarakan ku"

Donghae tersenyum mendengar jawaban sahabatnya itu

Drrt Drrt, ponsel Kyuhyun bergetar di saku celananya. Tapi, Ia tetap mendiamkannya, Kyuhyun sudah tau betul siapa yang menelponnya itu.

Rapat sudah dimulai 30 menit, tapi getaran di ponsel Kyuhyun belum juga reda. Dan itu membuat Kyuhyun semakin dibicarakan

"Angkatlah" bisik Donghae

Kyuhyun tetap diam, memperhatikan investor mereka yang masih menjelaskan sebuah investasi.

"Kau tau kan Yoona itu gadis keras kepala? Bahkan sampai rapat ini selesai pun dia tidak akan berhenti menghubungi mu" bisik Donghae, dia sudah tau pasti siapa yang menelpon Kyuhyun selama ini.

Merasa risih sekaligus geram, Kyuhyun mengambil ponsel dari saku celananya, dan mematikan ponselnya, kesabarannya sudah habis untuk gadis itu.

Donghae hanya menggelengkan kepalanya saja, pemandangan ini sudah terlalu biasa baginya.

.

.

.

Sudah 2 jam 35 menit dari waktu yang dijanjikan. Wanita yang sudah sangat geram karna sejak tadi menunggu Cho Kyuhyun yang akhirnya datang ini menatap wajah tunangannya dengan tajam

"Kau, kenapa terlambat?"

"Aku ada urusan" jawab Kyuhyun bohong, padahal jelas-jelas ada rapat komite yang harus Ia hadiri.

"Beralasanlah, mungkin dengan itu aku bisa memaafkan mu"

"Jika aku ber-alasan, apa kau akan mempercayainya?" tanya Kyuhyun

Ya, Im Yoon ah, atau sebut dia Yoona, selaku tunangan Kyuhyun hanya bisa terdiam, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

Kyuhyun mengamati Yoona, dia baru menyadari bahwa sudah sangat banyak yang berubah dari tunangannya ini. Dia sudah sangat berubah dari pertama kali Ia dan Yoona bertemu, tepatnya di salah satu halte bis di kota New York 7 tahun yang lalu

"Kenapa kau memandangi ku? Kagum karna pesona ku?" tanya Yoona langsung ke intinya

Kyuhyun tertawa, dengan paksa.

"Apa salah jika tunangan mu mengamati mu?"

"Jadi kau menganggap ku tunangan mu?" tanya Yoona dengan mata berbinar-binar

"Jadi menurut mu tidak? Atau kau mau aku tidak menganggap mu? Atau sekalian kita akhiri saja?"

Yoona menunduk, pasti akhirnya begini, salahnya memang terlalu percaya diri, "Bukan begitu"

"Lagipula jika ku akhiri, kau sudah menemukan pengganti ku, kan?" tanya Kyuhyun datar, Ia melanjutkan ucapannya, "Ku dengar appa mu sudah menemukan pilihan terbaiknya"

Yoona menunduk, "Jadi kau sudah mendengarnya"

"Tentu. Semua bisikkan itu sangat terdengar di telinga ku", "jadi, apa saja yang sudah kau persiapkan dengan calon suami mu itu, bagaimana orangnya?" lanjutnya

"Kyuhyun-ah!" bentak Yoona, gadis itu berusaha menahan air mata yang terus melesak ingin keluar dari matanya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun santai

"Kenapa? Harusnya aku yang menanyakan itu pada mu!"

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis, "Tapi itu sudah pilihan appa mu kan"

"Tapi aku memilih mu!" geram Yoona

Kyuhyun terekeh, "Tenangkan diri mu, Yoona-ah"

Hening.

Setelah merasa dirinya tenang, Yoona pun angkat bicara, "Sepertinya, kau benar-benar ingin berpisah dengan ku, ya?"

"Aku? Bukankah sudah sangat jelas jika kau, ah, tepatnya kau dan appamu yang menginginkan perpisahan kita" Kyuhyun berkata dengan terus terang, memang itulah kenyataannya, tapi tidak untuk Yoona yang ingin berpisah dengannya.

"Tapi kau tidak pernah menahan ku"

"Aku tidak yakin bisa menahan kemauan appa mu" Lagi-lagi arah pembicaraan mereka ke appa Yoona, er.

"Kau mau menikahi ku atau tidak, sih?" inilah pertanyaan yang selama beberapa tahun terakhir ini.

"Menurut mu?" tanya Kyuhyun berbalik. Kyuhyun, orang ini masih mencintainya atau tidak? Benar-benar membuatnya frustasi.

"Baiklah, aku akan menikahi pria itu. Lalu, kau akan menikahi wanita seperti apa?"

"Bukan Im Yoon ah, yang pasti" Kyuhyun brkata dengan tegas

Yoona tersenyum sinis, lelaki di depannya ini bukan seperti Cho Kyuhyun yang pernah Ia kenal dulu.

"Menurut mu, kau bisa mencari wanita yang lebih baik dari ku?"

"Kenapa tidak? Aku ini Cho Kyuhyun, pasti banyak wanita di luar sana yang tidak suka 'marah-marah' dan 'cerewet'" ujar Kyuhyun, dia sangat sengaja menekankan kata 'marah-marah' dan 'cerewet'

"Baiklah, wanita yang pendiam dan tidak pernah marah-marah, hm, lumayan juga" Yoona berusaha menahan emosinya. "Mau yang lebih muda atau lebih tua?" tanyanya lagi

"tentu lebih muda, ah, asal jangan terlalu muda, aku tidak mau menghadapi gadis labil"

"Sangat berbeda dengan ku"

"Aku senang kau menyadarinya" Kyuhyun tersenyum sinis

"Cih, kau tau? Tidak ada wanita yang tidak marah atau cerewet jika kekasihnya datang terlambat dalam janji mereka" Yoona mendecih

"Ya memang, tapi tidak seperti mu juga" Oh sungguh, tangan Yoona sudah terkepal kuat di bawah meja

_Cih, baik, akan kucari wanita idaman mu itu, Cho Kyuhyun. Kita lihat saja nanti, apa kau masih bisa menghindari ku seperti ini_

"Ah ya, jangan carikan aku wanita yang bodoh dan hanya bisa merepotkan" tambah Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum tipis

Yoona tau Kyuhyun tidak berniat untuk tersenyum, senyuman kecil itu nampak dipaksakan. Kyuhyun sudah sangat berubah, saat dia kembali ke Korea, saat itulah Yoona mulai merasa bahwa Kyuhyun sedikit demi sedikit sudah berubah, dan sekarang, dia sudah sangat berubah.

"Tentu saja, aku tau betul kau tidak suka gadis bodoh"

"Bagus kalau begitu" Kyuhyun menjawab santai

Sebuah sms masuk ke ponsel Kyuhyun, dengan cepat Ia membacanya

_Kembali lah ke Kyung Hee, kau akan melakukan belusukan di sana, sekaligus berkenalan dengan seluruh pekerja, cepat!_

Yoona mengeryitkan keningnya, merasa ingin tahu siapa yang meng-sms Kyuhyun di saat mereka sedang berdua seperti ini, "Siapa?" tanyanya

"Donghae"

"Lalu?"

"Dia menyuruh ku ke Kyung Hee sekarang, untuk melakukan belusukan" jawab Kyuhyun datar

"Pergilah" suruh Yoona

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis, "Tanpa kau suruh, aku juga akan pergi"

"Aku akan mencarikan wanita seperti yang kau inginkan"

"Oke, aku pergi" jawab Kyuhyun, Ia sedikit mengeluarkan senyum tipisnya, kali ini senyum tulus lah yang keluar dari bibirnya itu.

_Kita lihat saja nanti, Kyuhyun-ah._

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang ada belusukan? Kan aku tidak harus bolak-balik seperti ini" gerutu Kyuhyun

"Aku kasihan pada Yoona, kasihan jika dia menunggu lebih dari 4 jam" jawab Donghae tenang

"Boss mu dia, atau aku?" tanya Kyuhyun ketus

Donghae terkekeh, "Tentu saja kau, Direktur Cho" jawabnya

Kyuhyun menatapnya sinis

"Ayolah Direktur Cho, kau sungguh kekanakan hm? Mari kita mulai belusukan mu ini" ujar Donghae sambil tertawa geli

Kyuhyun mendecih, melihat kelakuan tidak sopan dari sekertarisnya ini.

.

.

.

"Sungmin-ah!" Eunhyuk memanggil Sungmin dengan keras

Sungmin menghampirinya, "Telinga ku masih berfungsi dengan baik, tidak perlu sekeras itu!"

Eunhyuk terkekeh, "Hehe. Habis ku pikir nuna ada di luar"

Sungmin memutar bola matanya kesal, "Jangan panggil aku nuna, bahkan usia kita hanya terpaut beberapa bulan, jujur aku geli mendengarnya, Hyuk-ah"

"Semuanya sudah siap kan, nun?" tanya Eunhyuk, Sungmin menatapnya tajam, sahabatnya ini sungguh suka sekali menggodanya.

"Kau mau aku tendang seperti beberapa bulan itu, hah?" tanya Sungmin sambil memberikan deathglarenya

Eunhyuk memandangnya seram, jika begini, dia sudah tidak bisa apa-apa lagi, apalagi jika sahabatnya ini menendangnya dengan gerakan Matrial Artnya itu, bisa-bisa kakinya merasa ngilu selama 2 minggu.

"Aku hanya bercanda, Sungmin-ah" ujar Eunhyuk, Ia menatap sahabatnya itu datar

"Sungmin, Eunhyuk! Cepat! Direktur sudah berada di depan pintu!" teriak Nyonya Jung, selaku pemimpin kantin Universitas Kyung Hee

"Ayo, Hyuk-ah" ajak Sungmin

.

.

.

Semua pekerja di kantin Universitas Kyung Hee sudah berada dalam posisi masing-masing, Sungmin dan Eunhyuk berada di posisi paling ujung. Jujur saja, Sungmin penasaran siapa penerus Kyung Hee University ini, selama 2 tahun Sungmin bekerja di sini, Ia sama sekali belum mengenal nama dan wajah direkturnya sendiri, keterlaluan memang, tapi salahkan saja sang direktur yang tidak jarang sekali mengunjungi universitasnya ini.

"Direktur Cho sudah sampai"

Mendengar itu, Sungmin sedikit menjinjitan kakinya, Ia berada di posisi ujung, sementara banyak orang yang ada di sebelahnya, dan salahkan juga tubuh Sungmin yang mungil itu. Oh, sungguh Ia antusias ingin melihat Direktur Cho itu

Sudah banyak pekerja yang dikenalkan Nyonya Jung kepada Direktur Cho, dan sebentar lagi, bagian Sungmin.

"Ah, Direktur Cho, saya akan memperkenalkan anda dengan pekerja kantin teladan di sini, Ia merupakan yang paling rajin di sini" ujar Nyonya Jung

Sungmin yang mendengar itu, hanya tersenyum bangga, sudah pasti pekerja yang disebut itu dirinya.

"Ah, ini dia, namanya Lee Sungmin" Sungmin merasa ada dua kaki yang perlahan ada di hadapannya, Sungmin memandang kaki berbalut sepatu berwarna colat pekat, Ia memandangi sepatu itu semakin ke atas, dan sekarang berlanjut pada celana panjang berwarna hitam pekat, dan berlanjut pada jas berwarna hitam pekat juga, dan akhirnya terhenti di wajah sang pemilik.

DEG

Mata mereka bertemu, dan Sungmin baru menyadari wajah itu.

_Dia kan yang di padang rumput_, batinnya.

Kaki Sungmin melemas. Oh tidak, tadi Nyonya Jung memanggilnya Direktur Cho, bukan? Jangan bilang bahwa namja di depannya ini Direktur Cho!

Sungmin menunduk, tak berani memandangi Direktur Kyung Hee University tersebut.

"Annyeong, Cho Kyuhyun imnida" sapa Kyuhyun, Ia mulai mendekati sosok mungil Sungmin

Sungmin menggigit bibirnya, _Semoga dia tidak mengingat ku, semoga dia tidak mengingat ku!_

"Ah, A-annyeong. Lee-Lee Sungmin, imnida" jawab Sungmin, lalu Ia membungkuk hormat.

"Ku dengar, kau pekerja teladan di sini, benarkah?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum. Dan mulai berani, Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya, dan terpampanglah wajah Cho Kyuhyun yang baru sekilas Ia pandang tadi.

Sungmin menyengir kaku "Ah, biasa saja. Mereka saja yang terlalu melebihkan"

"Ku rasa mereka benar, kau itu teladan. Sangkin teladannya, kau bahkan berani menegur dan membentak Direktur mu sendiri" Kali ini kalimat itu terlontar dengan sebuah senyuman, atau tepatnya sebuah seringai.

Tamatlah riwayat mu, Lee Sungmin.

.

.

.

Chap 1 selesai! . Haha, saya merupakan newbie dalam dunia fanfiction, jadi bisa dibilang, ini adalah ff pertama saya.

Saya harap para readers sekalian menyukai karya saya ini, ya walau merupakan sebuah remake. Dan saya harap kalian tidak menjadi silent readers, tinggal memberi review, saya rasa itu tidak susah.

Dan saya harap para readers tidak kecewa duluan karna KyuMin mommentnya masih sedikit, ini masih chap 1, bukan?

Next? Review, please.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ku dengar, kau pekerja teladan di sini, benarkah?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum. Dan mulai berani, Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya, dan terpampanglah wajah Cho Kyuhyun yang baru sekilas Ia pandang tadi.

Sungmin menyengir kaku "Ah, biasa saja. Mereka saja yang terlalu melebihkan"

"Ku rasa mereka benar, kau itu teladan. Sangkin teladannya, kau bahkan berani menegur dan membentak Direktur mu sendiri" Kali ini kalimat itu terlontar dengan sebuah senyuman, atau tepatnya sebuah seringai.

Tamatlah riwayat mu, Lee Sungmin.

4 Ways to Get a Wife

Chapter 2

.

.

Summary : Wanita yang suka memungut apa saja, Lelaki yang selalu ditolak oleh siapapun.

Kisah romantis mereka dalam sebuah perjanjian jangka pendek!

.

.

.

Genre : Drama, Romance, Little Hurt

.

.

.

Rate : T

.

.

.

Cast : KyuMin and Others

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Cerita ini merupakan remake dari novel berjudul '4 Ways to Get a Wife' yang ditulis oleh Hyun Go wun. Bukan plagiat oke, hanya remake.

.

.

Warning :GS (GENDER SWITCH), Typo (s), OOC.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

Sungmin menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa, merasa lelah untuk hari ini.

Ia tidak menyangka bahwa orang yang sudah menginjak pekerjaannya pada waktu itu adalah Direkturnya sendiri, dan sialnya, si Cho Kyuhyun itu mengingatnya!

Jika begini, cepat atau lambat dia mungkin bisa kehilangan pekerjaannya ini.

"Sungmin-ah" sekarang telah berdiri di sampingnya

Sungmin menolehkan wajahnya sekilas, "Apa?"

"Kau dan Direktur Cho pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

Sungmin menggigit bibirnya, sepertinya tak ada salahnya jika Ia bercerita pada sahabatnya ini, "Iya, sebenarnya alasan aku terlambat tadi karna dia"

Eunhyuk mengeryitkan keningnya bingung, "Karna Direktur Cho? Memang apa yang dia lakukan pada mu?"

"Tadi aku melihatnya menginjak-injak bunga yang sudah ku tanam, au tau kan betapa lelahnya aku mengerjakan itu semua? Dan dia merusaknya begitu saja? Aku tidak akan membiarkannya. Dan saat aku ingin menemuinya, aku malah menginjak salah satu selang air, dan.. ya kau pasti tau sendiri lah" Sungmin berbicara dalam satu tarikan napas, sepertinya dia punya bakat rapp(?)

Eunhyuk terkekeh, "Lalu?"

"Lalu bagaimana?"

"Ah aku paham, kau takut Direktur Cho akan memecat mu, ya?" tanya Eunhyuk tepat pada sasaran.

Sungmin menghela napas, "Iya"

"Sejak kapan kau takut padanya? Bukankah Lee Sungmin paling tidak takut pada apapun, kecuali pada Tuhan?"

Sungmin menggigit bibirnya, "Benar sih"

"Menurut ku, yang kau lakukan itu benar-benar saja Sungmin-ah", "pura-pura saja seakan itu tidak pernah terjadi" tambah Eunhyuk

Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya cepat, untuk apa dia takut jika si Direktur Cho Kyuhyun itu akan memecatnya? Seperti kata Eunhyuk, yang dilakukan dirinya benar-benar saja kok.

"Gomawo, Eunhyuk-ah"

.

.

Sepertinya Sungmin adalah seseorang yang tak pernah lepas dari tanggung jawab, jika di luar tanggung jawabnya adalah pekerjaan, maka di rumah tanggung jawabnya adalah adik-adiknya.

Mereka sedang duduk di ruang makan sambil menyantap makanan mereka masing-masing, juga menonton TV kecil yang berada di depan meja makan itu.

"Sungjin, jangan bermain game terus! Cepat habiskan makanan mu" perintah Sungmin sediit kesal, karna adik tengahnya ini terus saja memainkan game boynya.

"Ck. Kau bawel sekali nuna, iya iya"

Setelah Sungjin, Sunmi, si bungsu juga menyita perhatian kakaknya yang paling tua itu.

"Habiskan makanan mu, Sunmi. Tidak biasanya kau membaca koran" cibir Sungmin, heran ketika adik bungsu ini membaca koran dengan serius

"Eonni, lihat ini" ujar Sunmi, sambil memberikan koran yang tadi Ia baca pada Sungmin, dan menunjukkan sebuah halaman.

_Dicari : Istri Kontrak_

_Persyaratan : Usia antara 23-30 tahun, fisik sehat dan rapi. IQ diatas 130, memiliki pekerjaan tetap._

_Kesepakatan : Akan diberikan uang kontrak, dan upah per 2 bulan standar lulusan universitas. Disediakan pakaian dan segala kebutuhan yang dibutuhkan. Dan, setelah kontrak selesai akan diberikan keuntungan seperti beasiswa atau perjalanan ke luar negeri_

_Kontrak bukan ontrak seumur hidup, 5 tahun adalah waktu terlama dari kontrak. Tidak diperbolehkan kontak fisik atau keluhan apapun._

_Lampirkan CV, surat keterangan ksehatan, ijasah SMP dan SMA, serta sertifikat tes IQ. Dan akan diadakan wawancara setelah lulus seleksi dokumen._

"Gila" Sungmin tercengang

Iklan ini sungguh sangat tidak mainstream, biasanya yang Ia temui di koran adalah lowongan pekerjaan dalam jangka pendek atau lain-lain. Tapi ini, istri kontrak? Yang benar saja.

Memang harus Sungmin akui, zaman semakin gila saja.

"Eonni, tapi ini lumayan kan? Upahnya per 2 bulan, kontraknya juga bagus, dan setelah kontrak selesai, akan diberikan beasiswa atau perjalanan ke luar negeri" ujar Sunmi sambil berbinar-binar

"Kau berfikir apa, hah? Ingat, usia mu bahkan masih 19 tahun, Sunmi" Sungmin berusaha mengingatkan, Ia tau pasti Sunmi berfikir melakukan sesuatu.

Sunmi mengerucutkan bibirnya, tanpa memandang sekalipun pada sang kakak.

"Hanya orang gila saja yang mau mengikuti hal semacam ini, Sunmi. Jangan berfikir macam-macam kau" Sungmin berkata tegas

"Aku tau, eonni" jawab Sunmi, gadis itu tersenyum tipis

"Baiklah, sekarang, habiskan makanan mu"

"Tidak, ini kan sudah malam, nanti aku gendut. Bukankah eonni tau jika aku ini calon Miss Korea?"

"Lupa peraturan nomor satu di keluarga kita, hah?" tanya Sungmin sinis

"Kesehatan nomor satu" jawab Sunmi ogah-ogahan

"Jadi cepat habiskan makanan mu" perintah Sungmin datar

"Huh" Sunmi mengeluh pelan

.

.

Sekarang sudah pukul 10 malam, setelah adik-adiknya itu sudah tertidur, Sungmin sekarang duduk di teras rumah mereka yang kecil itu. Ia menghela napasnya beberapa kali, lalu menekuk kedua kakinya, dan menenggelamkan kepalanya ditengah tekukkan kakinya.

Ia putus asa.

Ya benar, dia sedang putus asa. Sungmin merutuki pamannya yang seenaknya saja menjadikan rumahnya menjadi jaminan, jika saja pamannya itu tidak melakukannya, Sungmin pasti tidak seputus asa seperti ini. Jika seperti ini terus, mereka terancam bisa kehilangan rumah kecil mereka ini. Peraturan nomor 23 di rumah mereka memang mengatakan, segala sesuatu yang gratis itu membahayakan.

Tapi, rasanya Sungmin saat ini ingin sekali memenangan sebuah lotre, atau berharap ada malaikat baik dari surga yang memberikannya pinjaman uang. Sudah berbagai bank di Seoul yang Ia kunjungi, tapi tetap saja tak ada satu pun yang berbaik hati memberikannya pinjaman, kejam memang.

Sungmin mengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit malam yang dipenuhi oleh bintang-bintang, "Ibu, kau tau masalah anak mu ini kan? Kami sudah tidak punya banyak waktu. Bantu kami, ayah, ibu. Bantulah kami"

Sungmin menghela napas, andai Ia kedua orang tuanya itu masih ada, dia pasti tak akan menanggung beban seberat ini. Miris memang, saat usianya 12 tahun, kecelakaan merenggut nyawa kedua orang tuanya itu. Sampai sekarang, malam itu masih melekat pada otaknya, malam dimana Ia mengeluarkan air mata yang sangat derasnya. Dan Sungmin mengecap malam itu sebagai malam paling menakutkan dalam hidupnya.

Ya, kita doakan saja supaya ada malaikat yang dapat membantu Sungmin.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun mengetuk pintu ruangan itu, Ia menunggu beberapa detik sebelum ada perintah masuk untukknya. Dan Ia memasuki ruangan itu, dan mendapati seseorang tengah terduduk di kursi kerjanya dengan posisi membelakangi Kyuhyun

"Annyeong, Presiden Cho" sapa Kyuhyun

Presiden Cho memutar kursinya, dan memandang Kyuhyun "Kau tidak perlu seformal itu, di luar kantor, Kyuhyun" tegurnya

"Aku hanya bersikap hormat, kakek" jawab Kyuhyun, pria itu mengeluarkan senyum tipisnya

Presiden Cho menghela napasnya pelan, "Bagaimana kabar mu?"

Kyuhyun mengeryitkan dahinya bingung, tidak biasnya kakeknya ini menanyakan kabarnya, "Tidak perlu basa basi, kakek. Katakan saja langsung apa yang ingin kau bicarakan"

Presiden Cho tertawa kecil menanggapi perkataan cucu tertuanya ini, "Kau benar-benar cerdas, nak"

"Aku bukan anak mu, kek. Cepat katakan"

Presiden Cho mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku jasnya, dan meletakkannya di meja kerjanya, agar Kyuhyun melihatnya. Itu sebuah foto, ya bisa dibilang foto lama, karna foto itu sudah nampak menguning. Foto itu memincingkan matanya, ada seorang wanita dan seorang pria sedang berfoto berdua.

Kyuhyun menyusuri pandangannya pada sang wanita, wanita itu nampak sedang hamil, dia nampak tersenyum. Dan begitu Kyuhyun melihat sang pria, matanya langsung ogah-ogahan melihat foto itu. Kyuhyun tau betul siapa pria itu, siapa lagi jika bukan ayahnya. Cih.

"Appa mu" ujar Presiden Cho

Kyuhyun memutar kedua bola matanya dengan malas "Tanpa kau beritahu, aku sudah tahu"

"Apa pendapat mu?" tanya Presiden Cho, senyum tipis keluar dari bibirnya

Masih dengan ogah-ogahan, "Apa anak di dalam kandungan itu, salah satu adik ku yang lain?" tanya Kyuhyun

"Pertanyaan mu tepat. Entahlah, tapi ku rasa iya"

"Lalu?"

"Aku mau kau mencari, salah satu calon adik mu yang lain" ujar sang kakek terang-terangan, sontak itu membuat Kyuhyun kaget, "Kenapa harus aku?" tanya Kyuhyun sebal

"Kau calon kakaknya"

"Kakek, jika Ia memang membutuhkan, pasti Ia akan mencari kita. Sudah lah, aku tidak mau membuang waktu dengan hal tidak bermanfaat seperti ini" jawab Kyuhyun ketus.

Sang kakek hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya, ucapan ketus itu mirip sekali dengan anaknya, Yeung Hwan saat masih muda dulu. Memang benar kata orang, hubungan darah tidak pernah bohong.

Karna tak ada respon, Kyuhyun membungkukkan badannya, "kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, selamat malam, kakek." Ujarnya tenang, lalu berjalan dengan gontai meninggalkan ruangan sang kakek.

Presiden Cho masih tetap pada posisinya, Ia menghela napas. Ia sudah tau pasti penolakkan adalah jawaban Kyuhyun, sungguh mustahil jika Kyuhyun mau mencari salah satu saudara kandungnya.

Ia menatap foto itu. Jika anak yang dikandung wanita itu kelak mungkin menjadi salah satu adik kandung Kyuhyun, kapan kira-kira anak itu akan muncul? Lalu, luka apa yang harus ditanggung oleh anak ini? Dan, berapa lama kira-kira waktu yang dibutuhkan agar lukanya itu bisa sembuh?

Foto ini adalah foto lama. Foto dari kejadian 10 tahun yang lalu.

.

.

.

Pagi ini, mood Kyuhyun terlihat baik, Ia datang lebih cepat ke kantornya pagi ini.

"Hei-hei, lihat siapa yang sudah datang" ujar Donghae, lalu Ia terkekeh sendiri melihat sahabatnya itu sudah berada di ruangannya lebih cepat.

Kyuhyun yang sedang menyesap kopinya itu, langsung menatap Donghae tajam "Salah jika aku datang lebih pagi?" tanyanya ketus

Donghae merutuki kesalahannya yang sudah menggoda Direkturnya ini, sekarang sepertinya mood baik itu perlahan berubah menjadi buruk, "Tidak sih, hanya tumben saja"

"Oh ya, kau dan pegawai kantin itu ada apa?" tanya Donghae

Kyuhyun tersentak, "Oh, dia. Ada apa bagaimana?"

Donghae memincingkan dahinya penasaran, sebenarnya sudah dari kemarin dia ingin mengetahui ini, "Kalian sudah pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

Kyuhyun menatap sahabatnya ini ogah-ogahan, sahabatnya ini sepertinya suka sekali menghancurkan moodnya, "Iya, waktu aku sedang di padang rumput Haru, aku tidak sengaja menginjak salah satu bunga di sana, dan si pegawai itu marah-marah. Padahal, jelas-jelas aku Direktur Kyung Hee, berarti bunga itu juga milik ku, kan?"

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, tumben-tumbennya sahabatnya ini mengunjuni padang rumput, "Hei, Siwon juga pemilik Kyung Hee" ralat Donghae

"Tapi aku Direkturnya"

"Oke, berarti pikiran ku salah"

Kyuhyun menatap sahabatnya ini bingung, "Apalagi?"

Donghae mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya, sebuah koran. Lalu Ia melemparkannya ke arah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang menerima koran itu , menatap sahabatnya dengan geram, "Kau tau, jika kau bukan sahabat ku, sudah dipastikan kau akan ku hajar habis-habisan, Lee Donghae"

Donghae terkekeh, "Jangan banyak bicara, baca saja"

Koran itu hanya selembar, Donghae memang sengaja mengambil bagian terpenting yang harus dibaca Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengeryitkan dahinya.

"Apa-apaan ini?" tanyanya kaget

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya, Cho Kyuhyun" Donghae mengatakannya sambil tersenyum sinis

"Bukan aku" seolah tau apa yang akan ditanyakan sahabatnya ini, Kyuhyun langsung menjawab

"Jelas-jelas orang yang dimaksud di koran ini adalah kau. Kau cukup beruntung, sepertinya ada seseorang yang ingin menghadiahkan istri pada mu"

Setelah 10 detik kalimat itu terlontar dari mulut Donghae, Kyuhyun langsung menyadarinya, "Im Yoona" ujarnya sinis

Donghae bersiul singkat begitu mendengar nama Yoona dari mulut Kyuhyun, dan tentu saja langsung mendapat deathglrae dari Kyuhyun

"Sudah banyak lamaran yang masuk"

Kyuhyun tersenyum sinis, "Orang-orang sudah gila rupanya"

"Aku juga berfikir seperti kau, tapi sepertinya tidak untuk para pelamar" jawab Donghae tenang

Donghae terkekeh melihat wajah pucat Kyuhyun, "Tenang, akan ku bereskan. Daripada keluarga mu tahu, oh, aku tidak mau melihat mereka pingsan di tempat" Donghae mengatakan itu sambil tertawa geli

"Atau, mungkin mereka sudah pingsan sekarang" Kyuhyun menyahut singkat, sementara Donghae masih tertawa geli membayangkan hal itu

Berbagai pihak yang selalu memperhatikan Kyuhyun tidak mungkin melewatkan kesempatan sebaik ini untuk menjatuhkan dirinya. Im Yoona, sepertinya Kyuhyun sudah masuk ke awal perangkap gadis itu, Ia tau gadis itu tidak mungkin menyerah dengan polosnya.

Masih terdengar jelas di otak Kyuhyun suara pelan mereka dalam perbincangan itu, ketika dirinya bertekad akan memberi alasan setimpal kepada dua orang itu suatu saat nanti. Mengingat itu, tatapan Kyuhyun langsung berubah menjadi sedingin es.

Ya, kita doakan saja semoga ada malaikat yang bisa membantu Kyuhyun untuk melewati masalah ini.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun kembali ke rumah itu, tapi kali ini Ia akan berhadapan dengan Presiden Cho dengan sang istri.

"Bukan aku yang membuat iklan di koran" ucap Kyuhyun langsung tanpa basa basi

"Kita batalkan saja pelantikan direktur di rapat komite kali ini. Kau tinggal menolak saja, dengan begitu, kami akan tutup mulut mengenai masalah ini"

Kyuhyun menyeringai, akhirnya jawaban itu yang terlontar dari mulut sang nenek. Jika seperti ini, baru pertarungan mereka akan lebih terasa.

"Bagaimana kalau sebaliknya?"  
"Apa?"

"Aku akan membiarkan kalian menyebarkan iklan itu, asal kalian menyutuju pelantikan ini" jawab Kyuhyun tegas

"Kau gila, jadi kau mau menikahi wanita yang bahkan belum kau kenal?" tanya Nyonya Han

"Benar"

Presiden Cho dan Nyonya Han saling berpandangan, "Baiklah"

"Kau masih mengharapkan Yoona?" tanya Presiden Cho, pertanyaan itu soontak langsung membuat Kyuhyun menatap tajam sang kakek

"Mengharapkan? Ku dengar dia mau menikahi pria lain" jawab Kyuhyun enteng

Kyuhyun mengambil secangkir teh di depannya, mulai menyesap rasa panas yang berada dalam teh itu.

"Dia sudah bertunangan dengan pria lain" ujar Sang kakek. "Lalu? Bukankah kalian yang paling tahu tentang hubungan kami?" Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis

"Jadi, kau serius ingin menikahi wanita di iklan itu?" kali ini sang nenek yang memberikan pertanyaan itu

"Belum sejauh itu, kan urutannya bertemu dulu, baru kami akan menjadi sepasang kekasih"

Kedua orang tua itu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. Toh, jika Kyuhyun sudah bertekad, tidak ada yang bisa menghasutnya lagi, kan?

.

.

.

Kyuhyun sudah sampai di mobilnya, dia duduk di posisi belakang. Mungkin dia akan dibilang sombong oleh orang lain, karna jelas-jelas Donghae berada di posisi depan, tepatnya di posisi penyetir. Sahabatnya itu memang memutuskan mengantarnya ketika Kyuhyun mendapat panggilan ke rumah kakek dan neneknya itu.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Donghae

"Biasa saja"

"Apa ada hubungannya dengan Yoona?" pertanyaan Donghae kali ini benar-benar membuat Kyuhyun ingin menggaruk kaca mobilnya itu. Kenapa harus nama Yoona lagi? Toh pada akhirnya, Yoona tidak bisa menjadi pendampingnya. Toh pada akhirnya, semua pihak akan tetap menentang hubungannya dengan gadis itu, ah, tepatnya dunia akan tetap menentang hubungannya.

"Tidak. Hei, bisakah kau jangan ikut campur?" tanya Kyuhyun ketus

"Mana bisa aku ikut campur? Kau, benar-benar melepaskan... Yoona?"

"Hm, aku menyerah" jawaban itu sontak membuat Donghae mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sahabatnya itu. Ia menatap Kyuhyun miris, Ia tau betul sebenarnya Kyuhyun adalah pihak yang paling terluka. Ia tau betul pasangan itu sebenarnya sangat saling mencintai. Ia tau betul bagaimana Cho Kyuhyun yang dulu kesepian setelah bertemu Im Yoon ah.

"Baiklah. Apa, tidak sebaiknya kau mulai serius mencari pendamping, aku ingin kau bahagia seperti orang lain" saran Donghae

"Tapi masalahnya aku bukan orang lain, dan tidak ingin seperti orang lain" jawab Kyuhyun datar

Ya, Kyuhyun memang bukan seperti orang lain.

.

.

.

Suasana kantin kali ini tak berbeda dengan hari-hari sebelumnya, tampa ramai.

"Ibu Kim, tahunya sudah mau habis" teriak Sungmin, lalu melanjutkan aktivitasnya, menyendokkan nasi dan berbagai macam lauk kepada mahasiswa Kyung Hee University

"Eonni, tambahkan nasinya lagi dong"

"Bibi, minta tahunya lagi dong"

"Aku Park Seok Jun dari fakultas ekonomi. Aku menyukai mu, mau tidak jadi pacar ku?"

Semua suara itu terdengar begitu saja di antara suasana kantin yang begitu ramai itu. Tunggu, tadi ada seseorang yang terang-terangan menyatakan cintanya pada Sungmin. Hal itu sudah biasa dia alami, memang sudah banyak mahasiswa di Kyung Hee yang menyatakan cintanya begitu saja pada Sungmin

Tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi ketika Ia sedang sibu-sibuknya menyendokkan nasi kepada para mahasiswa.

"Eunhyuk-ah, tolong gantikan aku" bisik Sungmin pada Eunhyuk yang berada di sebelahnya

"Hm?" tanpa mendengar persetujuan Eunhyuk, Sungmin bergegas ke belakang untuk mengangkat telfonnya

"Halo?" tanya Sungmin

"Nuna!" suara itu menjerit memanggil namanya. Tunggu, sepertinya dia tau suara ini...

Yoo Jin Sung, sahabat Sunmi.

"Ah, Jin Sung-ah. Ada apa?" tanya Sungmin bingung, tidak biasanya sahabat adik bungsunya ini menelfonnya.

"Sunmi!"

"Sunmi?" Sungmin mengangkat alisnya bingung. "Kenapa Sunmi?" tanyanya

"Di-dia..."

"Kenapa?" sekarang Sungmin bertanya dengan was-was

"Tindakannya aneh. Dia bilang mau menikahi seseorang"

Err, sekarang Sungmin merasa bingung seratus persen. "Menikah bagaimana?"

"Ah, kau tidak berbuat macam-macam dengan Sunmi, kan?"

"Bu-bukan aku, nuna!" sangkal Jin sung

Oh, demi apapun Sungmin sudah malas berbincang dengan adik sahabatnya ini, "Lalu dengan siapa?"

"Katanya dengan orang yang ada di koran"

Sungmin terdiam sejenak

_Benar-benar anak itu!_

Istri kontrak, pantas kemarin adiknya itu menurut begitu saja.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun tersentak begitu memasuki ruangannya, sudah terdapat tumpukkan dokumen di meja kerjanya.

"Apa ini?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Donghae yang sudah berada di belakangnya

"CV dari para wanita yang melamar menjadi istrimu. Wawancaranya hari ini. Kan kau yang menyebarkan iklan ini, jadi kau juga yang harus bertanggung jawab" Donghae menyodorkan dokumen itu dengan tidak sabaran pada Kyuhyun yang mengerutkan dahinya

"Terserah kau saja" jawab Kyuhyun datar, lalu mendatangi kursi meja kerjanya itu

Kyuhyun mendorong kotak berisikan CV itu, sehingga jatuh ke lantai. Terdengar suara debaman yang begitu keras saat kertas-kertas itu terjatuh.

"Singkirkan saja yang di bawah itu, pilih saja salah satu yang tersisa" Kalau begini, Kyuhyun sudah tidak bisa apa-apa, ternyata sudah banyak wanita gila di Korea ini.

"Kau tidak takut?" tanya Donghae, pria itu duduk di salah satu sofa di ruangan Kyuhyun

"Apa yang harus aku takuti?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menyeringai

"Kau tidak takut jatuh cinta dengan pasangan kontrak mu kelak?"

Kyuhyun terkekeh geli, "Aku bukan tipe orang mudah jatuh cinta, hah"

Tiba-tiba, suara telefon di meja Kyuhyun berbunyi

_Direktur, ada seorang wanita yang memaksa ingin bertemu anda._

"Gila" tiba-tiba kalimat itu terlontar dari mulut Donghae

"Tanyakan padanya, apa mengenai iklan di koran?"

2 menit Kyuhyun menunggu jawaban, Ia mendengar suara-suara rusuh dari sebrang telefon, "Iya, Direktur"

"Suruh dia masuk" perintah Kyuhyun, dan itu langsung membuat Donghae membulatkan matanya

"Wawancaranya jam 5, hei"

"Wawancara 2 jam sebelumnya tidak apa, kan?"

Setelah Kyuhyun mengucapkan kalimat itu, terdengar suara bantingan pintu yang sangat keras. Sudah dapat dipastikan itu pintu ruangan Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada pintu ruangannya, dan...

DEG

_Itu kan si pegawai kantin_

Sungmin terdiam begitu Ia mengetahui bahwa Direktur Cho, ada di hadapannya.

"Maaf, apa kau ingin ikut wawancara?" Donghae bertanya memecahkan keheningan

"Maaf jika aku lancang, apa kau yang memasang iklan di koran itu?" tanya Sungmin, Ia melontarkan pertanyaan itu pada Donghae

"Tidak. Tapi orang di samping ku ini yang memasangnya" jawab Donghae lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kyuhyun

Sontak, Sungmin langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kyuhyun, sama seperti Sungmin, Kyuhyun juga melakukan hal yang sama. Mereka saling menatap, rasanya seperti ada sengatan listrik dari tatapan kedua belah pihak.

_Sial, jadi Direktur sialan ini yang menghasut adik ku dengan iklan di koran itu._

.

.

.

Chap 2 selesai!

Haha, maaf jika di chap ini KyuMin mommentnya masih sedikit, dan alurnya masih terlalu cepat. Tapi di chap berikutnya, saya janji KyuMin mommentnya pasti bakal menarik/?

Oh ya, tolong jangan jadi silent readers ya, pernah dengar istilah RNR, kan? Saya harap kalian menerapkan hal itu~

Next? Review!

Special Thanks to :

Mirna yuanita, dewi. , parkhyun, Guest, danactebh, gwansim84, vitaminsparkyu1123, and kms.


	3. Chapter 3

"Maaf, apa kau ingin ikut wawancara?" Donghae bertanya memecahkan keheningan

"Maaf jika aku lancang, apa kau yang memasang iklan di koran itu?" tanya Sungmin, Ia melontarkan pertanyaan itu pada Donghae

"Tidak. Tapi orang di samping ku ini yang memasangnya" jawab Donghae lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kyuhyun

Sontak, Sungmin langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kyuhyun, sama seperti Sungmin, Kyuhyun juga melakukan hal yang sama. Mereka saling menatap, rasanya seperti ada sengatan listrik dari tatapan kedua belah pihak.

_Sial, jadi Direktur sialan ini yang menghasut adik ku dengan iklan di koran itu._

.

.

.

4 Ways to Get a Wife

Chapter 3

.

.

Summary : Wanita yang suka memungut apa saja, Lelaki yang selalu ditolak oleh siapapun.

Kisah romantis mereka dalam sebuah perjanjian jangka pendek!

.

.

.

Genre : Drama, Romance, Little Hurt

.

.

.

Rate : T

.

.

.

Cast : KyuMin and Others

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Cerita ini merupakan remake dari novel berjudul '4 Ways to Get a Wife' yang ditulis oleh Hyun Go wun. Bukan plagiat oke, hanya remake.

.

.

Warning :GS (GENDER SWITCH), Typo (s), OOC.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

Tatapan itu, tatapan Direktur Cho yang tajam itu, membuat Sungmin menyadari, bahwa Direktur Cho itu bukanlah pria baik-baik. Dari awal pertemuan mereka di padang rumput, pertemuan mereka di kantin, dan pertemuan mereka di sini, membuat Sungmin menyadari bahwa Cho Kyuhyun bukanlah pria baik-baik. Dan, apa? Adiknya ingin menikahi pria seperti ini? Jangan harap Ia akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi!

"Astaga"

Itu suara Donghae, yang sukses memecahkan keheningan.

"Kau... si pegawai teladan kantin itu, kan?" kali ini pertanyaan itu yang terlontar untuk Sungmin.

"Iya, memang kenapa?" jawab Sungmin datar.

"Langsung ke intinya saja. Direktur Cho, apa kau gila sampai membuat iklan seperti itu?" tanya Sungmin tanpa basa-basi

Sungmin menghela napas, kakinya melemas begitu melihat foto Lee Sunmi, adiknya tengah tersenyum lebar di salah satu CV itu, Ia mengambilnya.

Kyuhyun dan Donghae berpandangan sejenak. Mereka tidak tau siapa wanita di dalam foto CV yang dipegang oleh si pegawai kantin itu. Mereka juga tidak mau peduli tentang hal itu sebenarnya.

"Iklan apa?" pura-pura tidak tau, Kyuhyun menjawab. Dilihat dari gelagatnya, sepertinya si pegawai kantin ini bukan salah satu pelamar.

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tau. Tentu saja iklan gila untuk mencari istri itu" jawab Sungmin sinis

Kyuhyun tersenyum sinis, "Oh, lalu? Apa jangan-jangan kau orang yang tidak lulus seleksi dokumen ya?"

"Cih, kau pikir aku gila? Mau-maunya mendaftar ke hal-hal memalukan seperti itu?"

"Jadi, menurut mu orang-orang ini juga gila dan memalukan?" Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak melihat ke arah tumpukan CV itu, namun Sungmin tau maksud pembicaraannya.

"Orang-orang ini, mungkin saja mereka sudah depresi atau mengalami tekanan batin. Tapi, orang yang memasang iklan ini sudah dipastikan dia gila, dan mungkin sudah bosan hidup. Tapi ku peringatkan, jangan ganggu adik ku" Sungmin mengatakannya hanya dengan jeda 1 detik, Ia terlalu menggebu-gebu mengatakannya.

"Siapa?"

Sungmin menyodorkan kertas yang Ia pegang ke depan Kyuhyun "Lee Sunmi. Anak ini, wanita yang kau hubungi untuk wawancara"

Entah kenapa Kyuhyun senang melihat wanita ini, padahal dia benar-benar nampak seperti orang gila, dengan rambut acak-acakan dan err – tampang marahnya.

"Oh, Lee Sunmi" Kyuhyun tetap tenang sambil mengangguk-angguk. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun tidak tau siapa wanita itu, dan sebenarnya Kyuhyun juga tidak tertarik pada satu orang pun dari pengirim CV. Setidaknya sampai beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Dengar ya Direktur Cho. Aku pikir kau adalah orang yang baik dan terhormat sehingga bisa menarik perempuan. Tapi jika ternyata tidak. Jadi, lebih baik kau tidak usah menikah saja sekalian!. Dan asal kau tau, adik ku ini baru berusia 19 tahun!" Kali ini tanpa jeda, Sungmin melontarkan kalimat itu, penuh dengan amarah.

Sembilan belas tahun. Kyuhyun dan Donghae saling berpandangan. Kalau umurnya 19 tahun, Donghae pasti sudah menyingkirkan CV itu sejak seleksi dokumen tahap pertama. Berarti, Lee Sunmi yang ada dalam CV ini adalah orang lain.

"Ah, sebe-"

"Tunggu sebentar" Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan

Tadinya, Donghae ingin menjelaskan semuanya pada Sungmin, si pegawai kantin. Namun, Kyuhyun menyuruhnya diam. Mau apalagi dia?

Dan, di CV yang susah payah Ia rebut dari tangan si pegawai kantin itu ternyata tidak tertulis nama Lee Sunmi. Yup, sepertinya satu per satu potongan puzzle yang berserakan itu mulai terpasang dengan benar.

"Nama mu, Lee Sungmin, kan?" tanya Kyuhyun memastikan, seingatnya, dulu Ketua kantin di Universitasnya pernah menyebut nama wanita di hadapannya ini

"Apa? Ku pikir ingatan mu cukup kuat sebagai Direktur, Direktur Cho. Dan lucunya, kau bahkan tidak menuliskan nama mu di iklan itu, padahal jelas-jelas kau berinteraksi dengan banyak orang" ujar Sungmin, wanita itu tersenyum sinis. Bagaimana bisa seorang Direktur melupakan pegawai teladan di kantin?

"Ku pikir juga seorang pegawai teladan kantin tidak mungkin lupa nama Direkturnya sendiri. Baiklah, nama ku Cho Kyuhyun, lelaki yang membutuhkan istri sesuai syarat di iklan ini"

"Begitu rupanya. Nama ku Lee Sungmin, seorang kakak yang akan menjaga adiknya dari laki-laki kurang ajar seperti kau"

Kyuhyun berusaha menyembunyikan tawanya, yang sedari tadi ingin meledak dari mulutnya itu. Sekarang, entah kenapa dia merasa senang sealigus tertantang menghadapi salah satu pegawai kantinnya ini. Kyuhyun melirik CV itu, ada berbagai keterangan tentang wanita ini. Wanita ini bodoh, itulah pikir Kyuhyun. Dengan bodohnya, Sungmin hanya melihat foto yang tertera di CV itu, tanpa mengetahui bahwa namanya lah yang tertera dalam CV itu.

Lee Sunmi, adik bungsu Lee Sungmin itu menggunakan nama dan umur kakaknya untuk membuat CV palsu ini. Oh, sungguh menarik.

"Kau, berapa umur mu?" tanya Sungmin datar

"Aku? Dua puluh enam"

Apa katanya? 26 tahun? Bahkan umur pria ini lebih tua 7 tahun dari adiknya. Sungmin benar-benar tidak menyangka, Ia pikir Direktur Cho Kyuhyun itu seorang lelaki yang baik dan terhormat. Ternyata? Ia yakin betul, Kyuhyun tertarik pada adiknya karna masih muda dan cantik saja.

"Benar-benar, bahkan perbedaan umur kalian 7 tahun. Kau tega melakukannya hah? Kau ini cabul, ya?"

Kyuhyun tertawa sinis, ini benar-benar menarik, pikirnya. "Kau tau, aku tidak pernah dipanggil seperti itu sebelumnya. Lagi pula, adik mu lulus pada tahap terakhir. Dia benar-benar selera ku"

Sungmin membulatkan matanya, tangannya sudah terkepal erat sekarang. Ditambah dengan tatapan tajam dan super mengerikan yang Ia lontarkan pada Kyuhyun, jika tadi listrik yang Ia keluarkan dari tatapannya itu, mungkin kali ini api yang super panas yang keluar dari matanya. Mengerikan? Tapi sayangnya, kenyataannya begitu.

"Kurang ajar. Awas saja kau, jika kau berani menghubungi adik ku, akan ku laporkan kau pada polisi!" Sungmin mengatakan itu dengan ber api-api, dia menggertakan giginya saat itu

"Kau bisa apa, hah? Kau lupa ya aku ini Direktur Cho Corporation? Ah, masalah Direktur, kau tidak takut aku pecat dari Kyung Hee, ya?" kali ini Kyuhyun memajukan duduknya, sehingga Ia bisa dapat menatap wanita di depannya ini lebih dekat.

Sungmin menggigit bibirnya, sebenarnya ucapan Kyuhyun yang seperti inilah yang Ia tidak harapkan dari tadi, bagaimana pun juga, Sungmin butuh pekerjaan! "Peduli apa aku. Jika kau mau memecat ku, silahkan saja. Tapi jangan adik ku" Sungmin sudah memilih, jadi mau apalgi?

Kyuhyun menyeringai dengan puas "Kalau aku merayu adik mu, sepertinya Ia akan menurut pada ku"

"Ah, kau mengancam ku?

"Tidak. Tapi aku hanya mengatakan kenyataan saja, 19 tahun itu sudah cukup dewasa menurut ku"

Sungmin membelalakkan matanya "Gila. Kau lupa kalian terpaut usia 7 tahun?"

"Hanya 7 tahun. Di dunia ini bahkan ada pasangan yang terpaut usia 15 tahun" Kyuhyun berkata dengan sebenarnya, memang itu kenyataannya kan?

"Kau tau, itu sama saja kau mengencani seorang anak-anak"

"Begitu ya? Berarti lebih mudah bagi ku untuk merayunya"

Sungmin tersenyum sinis, adiknya bukanlah orang yang seperti itu "Tidak akan. Adik ku bukan orang yang seperti itu"

"Berani bertaruh?" tawar Kyuhyun penuh percaya diri

"Kau pikir adik ku itu apa sehingga kau menjadikannya bahan taruhan?" tanya Sungmin sinis. "Maaf, tapi peraturan di keluarga kami melarang kami untuk berjudi" tambahnya lagi

"Oh, jadi kau takut?"

"Tidak!" sangkal Sungmin. Sebenarnya, tanpa Sungmin beritahu, Kyuhyun sudah tau bahwa gadis ini bukanlah seorang penakut. Sepertinya terlalu mustahil bagi gadis seperti ini untuk memiliki rasa takut dalam dirinya.

"Kalau begitu, mari bertaruh" ajak Kyuhyun lagi

"Tanpa kita bertaruh pun, aku yakin adik ku tidak akan tertarik pada rayuan mu"

"Kau mengatakannya seperti kau yakin kau akan menang"

Sungmin tertawa sinis, "Tentu saja. Pasti aku yang menang" ujarnya penuh keyakinan

"Aku tidak mengerti. Kenapa kau yakin sekali?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan raut bingungnya. Padahal Kyuhyun itu adalah Direktur Cho Corporation yang memiliki banyak uang, dan berwajah tampan. Lucu sekali jika ada seorang wanita yang melewatkan kesempatan untuk bersamanya.

"Karena aku adalah keluarganya, dan kau adalah orang lain" Kyuhyun tersentak, jawaban itu benar-benar di luar dugaannya. Kyuhyun sedikit ragu, sepertinya Ia salah menilai wanita ini. Benar-benar polos.

"Polos sekali"

"Aku tidak peduli dengan pendapat mu, Direktur Cho. Tapi, aku yakin sekali adik ku tidak mungkin mengkhianati kepercayaan ku" mendengar itu, Kyuhyun menyunggingkan ujung bibirnya, meremehkan. Asal tau saja, selama hidupnya, Kyuhyun lah yang paling banyak menyaksikan betapa mudahnya kepercayaan antar manusia hancur.

Mereka seri

"Kau sepertinya tidak percaya. Tapi kenyataanya, adik ku pasti tidak mungkin mengkhianati ku" Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin tajam, bagaimana bisa wanita ini menebak pikirannya dengan mudah?

Donghae yang menyaksikan kejadian ini semakin tersenyum lebar. Ini pemandangan langka, jarang-jarang Ia melihat sahabatnya ini mengaku kalah.

Keadaan semakin tenang, sekitar 2 menit terjadi keheningan di ruangan kerja Direktur Cho.

"Oh ya, meski ini bukan urusan ku, apa kau sudah makan?" tanya Sungmin, kali ini Ia bertanya tanpa nada kesal, geram, atau pun benci. Cukup datar saja

"Apa?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung, kenapa wanita ini jadi bertanya seperti itu?

"Karena biasanya, orang yang perutnya kosong, maka otaknya juga ikut kosong. Dan aku tidak akan menanyakan hal seperti itu, jika aku merasa tidak mengerti kenapa orang terhormat seperti mu melakukan hal memalukan seperti ini, Direktur Cho" setelah kalimat itu dilontarkannya, Sungmin keluar dari ruangan itu, dan terdengar suara bantingan pintu yang keras.

Ruang kerja itu hening beberapa saat. Kyuhyun tersenyum puas, memang seharusnya di situasi setelah itu, dia harusnya marah-marah atau merasa kesal. Sama seperti Kyuhyun, Donghae juga tersenyum, Ia terlihat gembira kali ini.

"Sayang sekali kalau dilepaskan begitu saja, Direktur Cho" masih dengan senyumannya, Donghae berbicara begitu

"Tentu saja, dia benar-benar berguna" Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya setuju

"Hm, jadi kau tertarik?"

"Lumayan. Kau tau, itu benar-benar wawancara paling hebat, Donghae-ah" Jawab Kyuhyun masih dengan senyumnya, sampai Ia tidak menyadari sudah menyebut nama Donghae tidak seperti biasanya.

Donghae tertegun, sudah lama sekali Ia tidak mendengar namanya diucap seperti tadi. Terakhir Kyuhyun menyebut namanya seperti itu adalah hari sebelum pengangkatan Donghae menjadi serketaris Kyuhyun. Donghae tersenyum masam mengingat hal itu.

"Bukan dengan adiknya?"

"Tidak. Ku rasa dia tidak cukup cerdas sehingga tidak membaca CV palsu yang diberikan adiknya itu, padahal namanya yang tertera di CV itu" ujar Kyuhyun sambil terkekeh, mengingat betapa bodohnya si pegawai kantin itu.

"Kau... serius?" tanya Donghae memastikan

"Tentu" Kyuhyun mengangguk yakin. Ia benar-benar butuh wanita seperti Lee Sungmin, seorang wanita yang berani menerobos ruangannya, seorang wanita yang dengan beraninya membela adiknya, seorang wanita yang dengan sangat berani melawan Cho Kyuhyun, Direkturnya sendiri.

Donghae teringat dengan cara gadis itu memperlakukan Kyuhyun tadi "Dia terlihat sangat tidak menyukai mu"

"Apa peduli ku?" Kyuhyun tertawa kecil. "Ah ya, cari tahu segala hal tentang Lee Sungmin. Lalu, adik perempuannya..."

Kyuhyun meliahat CV yang berada di tangannya itu sekilas, "Atur juga pertemuan dengan adiknya ini"

"Bukankah sama saja kita menguji masalah kepercayaan keluarga mereka? Menurut ku itu tidak sopan" saran Donghae

"Aku bukannya mau menguji kepercayaan mereka"

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya mengetahui apa yang kira-kira yang akan dilakukan sahabatnya itu. Percuma Ia memberi saran atau apapun pada Kyuhyun, yeah, Kyuhyun itu sangat keras kepala. Donghae hanya menghela napas pasrahnya, sambil tersenyum penuh harap melihat tatapan tajam sahabatnya itu yang seperti ingin mengincar mangsanya.

_Kita lihat saja, Lee Sungmin._

.

.

.

Sungmin akhirnya sampai di rumahnya. Seumur hidupnya, mungkin kejadian tadi adalah kejadian terpanas, tertegang, sekaligus paling mengesalkan yang pernah terjadi. Selama perjalanan, Sungmin terus mengepalkan tangannya, mengumpat dalam hati, dan terus menggertakkan giginya. Dia bahkan sudah tidak peduli dengan tatapan orang-orang yang memandangnya aneh.

"Tidak tidak" Sungmin mengabaikan seruan burung kaka tua dan Niell yang mengelus-eluskan bulu hitamnya untuk menyambutnya di rumah. Saat ini, Ia tidak ada waktu melayani peliharaannya itu.

"Annyeong, eonni. Tumben cepat pulang" sapa Sunmi dengan manis.

Sungmin memandang adiknya itu sekilas, tapi penuh amarah, "Lee Sunmi, jam malam mu untuk minggu ini ada jam 6 sore" Sungmin mengatakan itu dengan datar, berusaha tidak memasukkan unsur emosi ke dalamnya.

"Eonni!" Sunmi melotot marah memandang kakaknya itu. Ia merasa tidak melakukan kesalahan apa-apa selama seminggu ini. Sunmi terdiam sejenak, _jangan-jangan..._

"Cih, pasti Jin Sung mengadu ya"

Sungmin memelototi adiknya itu, "Bukan itu yang terpenting. 11 tahun aku menggantikan posisi appa dan eomma untuk mendidik mu, dan ini yang kau lakukan?!" tanya Sungmin penuh emosi, dia benar-benar merasa kecewa terhadap adiknya ini.

Sunmi mengidik ngeri, kakaknya ini benar-benar marah padanya, "Biar aku jelaskan semuanya eonni" ujar Sunmi sambil tersenyum dengan paksa

"Bukankah di peraturan nomor 33 tertulis, berilah kesempatan kepada orang lain. Kesalahan itu bukan kejahatan fatal"

Sungmin menggertakan giginya, "5 menit. Sebagai gantinya, kau harus ingat peraturan nomor 46"

"Tubuh, hati, dan harga diri bukanlah sesuatu yang harus diperjual belikan" celetuk Sungjin

Mereka hening sejenak, Sunmi masih dengan wajah memelasnya, sementara Sungmin masih dengan wajah galaknya

"Kenapa kau bisa tertarik dengan ilan gila itu? Padahal ma- Ah, pasti karna kesempatan belajar di luar negeri, kan?" Sungmin mengingatnya, adiknya ini sangat ingin menjadi Miss Korea

"Benar, akan diberikan gaji per 2 bulan, dan ada kesempatan belajar di luar negeri. Itu lumayan, eonni" Sunmi memang mempunyai cita-cita yang agak kurang mainstream itu-Ya, menjadi Miss Korea.

"Aku tau aku tidak akan lulus, kan aku hanya iseng"

"Masalahnya orang itu tidak sekedar iseng"

"Maksud mu? Eonni sudah bertemu dengan orang itu?" tanya Sunmi kaget sekaligus berbinar-binar

"Benar. Dan baginya kau ini kandidat kuat"

"Aneh" ujar Sunmi sambil mengeryitkan dahinya bingung

"Apanya yang aneh? Kau yang aneh, mau-maunya saja mendaftar ke iklan istri kontrak seperti itu"

"Maksud ku, umur ku kan tidak cukup"

"Asal kau tau saja, mereka tidak menganggap itu penting" ujar Sungmin, seketika Ia mengingat ucapan Kyuhyun yang mengatakan ketertarikannya itu

"Bagi ku, itu penting"

"Apa maksud mu?" tanya Sungmin bingung

"Maksud ku, aku mengirim CV eonni dan menempel foto ku sendiri"

"Nuna!"

"Lee Sunmi!"

Sungmin, dan Sungjin berteriak bersamaan. Sementara Sunmi, gadis itu memasang wajah tak pedulinya.

Benar-benar...

.

.

.

Ini adalah hari sabtu, Sunmi berjalan ke meja resepsionis tempat namanya sudah tertera dan langsung menuju ke ruang rapat yang berada di lantai 48. Tebak dia ada di mana? Mereka yang cerdas pasti sudah mengetahuinya~

Kemarin malam, saat Sunmi ingin tertidur. Ada seseorang yang menelfon ke ponselnya, dan mengatakan bahwa ada seseorang dari Cho Corporation yang ingin menemuinya. Bagaimana Sunmi dizinkan oleh kakaknya? Dia mengaku bahwa ada latihan yang harus Ia lakukan dengan teman-temannya di kampusnya, dan ototmatis sang kakak mengizinkannya.

"Annyeonghaseyo" sapa Sunmi ketika memasuki ruangan itu, terlihat 2 pria sedang duduk bersebelahan, yang satunya bertubuh agak pendek, dan satunya bertubuh lebih tinggi, tapi dia duduk dengan tegak, dan jangan lupakan hawa dingin yang meliputinya

"Sunmi-ssi, kau yang mengirimkan dokumen itu. Kan?" tanya Donghae dengan senyum ramahnya

"Ya, benar. Tapi maaf sekali, aku tidak bisa menerimanya" jawab Sunmi tegas, tanpa basa-basi.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Kyuhyun akhirnya membuka suaranya

"Eonni sudah memperingatkan aku. Katanya kau orang yang sangat menyedihkan. Katanya, jangan sampai aku memaafkan mu, dia bilang kau itu sangat kurang ajar" mendengar penilaiaan tentang dirinya yang di luar dugaan itu, Kyuhyun hanya bisa tersenyum kecut.

Merasa tidak ada tanggapan, Sunmi berlekas membalikkan tubuhnya dan pamit, "Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu"

"Tunggu" cegat Kyuhyun

"Maaf, kan sudah ku katakan bahwa keputusan ku tetap sama"

"Cita-cita mu menjadi Miss Korea, kan?" mungkin, jika Sungmin yang mendapatkan pertanyaan itu, dia akan terkejut, tapi Sunmi sudah tidak peduli lagi

"Iya"

"Kau tau? Aku bisa mendukung mu untuk bisa menjadi Miss Korea untuk 2 tahun ke depan, dan aku bisa memanggil orang yang dapat membantu mewujudkan mimpi mu, Lee Sunmi-ssi" ujar Kyuhyun dengan senyum tipisnya itu

"Tidak perlu. Aku ini wanita cantik, tanpa bantuan mu, aku pasti bisa menjadi Miss Korea karna aku cerdas" tolak Sunmi lagi. Dalam hati, Kyuhyun setuju bahwa gadis di hadapannya tak kalah cerdasnya dengan kakaknya itu.

"Apa?" tanya Kyuhyun kaget, Ia baru terasadar Ia mendapatkan penolakan.

Sunmi menghela napasnya, pria di hadapannya ini benar-benar keras kepala "Maaf, aku tidak bisa. Sekali tidak bisa, tetap tidak bisa" jawabnya tegas

"Sekali lagi, aku bisa mewujudkan mimpi mu, Lee Sunmi-ssi" Kyuhyun tida mau menyerah, ya sepertinya dia benar-benar sangat ingin menang

"Tidak. Aku percaya dengan ucapan Eonni ku. Karena ucapannya selalu benar"

"Memangnya kakak mu berkata apa?"

"Katanya, orang yang mengatakan akan membuat ku menjadi Miss Korea dengan uang, sama saja telah menghina orang tua yang telah melahirkan ku. Dan, ahjjusi ini terlalu tua untuk ku" jawab Sunmi terang-terangan, sementara Donghae tetap berusaha mengulum tawanya yang ingin meledak itu

Sunmi tersenyum lebar, gadis itu membungkukkan tubuhnya, dan bergegas ke arah pintu untuk segera meninggalkan ruangan yang super tegang ini, "Aku permisi dulu, selamat tinggal"

"Hahahaha" Setelah beberapa saat pintu itu tertutup, Donghae memecahkan tawa yang sedari tadi ingin dia pecahkan itu, sungguh ini benar-benar luar biasa

"Cih" Kyuhyun mendecih melihat reaksi sahabatnya itu

"Apa-apaan ini?" gumam Kyuhyun tak terima. Lucu sekali, kemarin kakaknya yang menolaknya, sekarang? Bahkan adiknya juga!  
"Apanya bagaimana, hah? Jelas-jelas kau kalah, Direktur Cho. Pantas saja si pegawai kantin itu yakin sekali dengan ucapannya" Donghae berkata masih dengan tawanya itu

Jujur saja, Donghae terkejut melihat reaksi adik Sungmin, seteah Ia melihat foto gadis itu, dan mengetahui bahwa yang sesungguhnya menginginkan iklan itu adalah adik Sungmin, Ia berfikir bahwa Lee Sunmi itu adalah seorang gadis yang gampang dirayu, tapi ternyata pendapatnya salah.

Donghae terlihat merentangkan kedua tangannya, Ia menghela napas lega dan tersenyum "Jadi, mau bagaimana sekarang?"

"Bagaimana apanya? Tentu saja aku harus memperoleh kemenangan ku kembali. Masa iya aku kalah dengan 2 gadis, Cho Kyuhyun bukanlah seseorang seperti itu" jawabnya tenang

Donghae terkekeh geli, bahkan Skornya sudah 2:0. Dia tertawa melihat semangat dan antusias Kyuhyun. Setelah sekian lama, mungkin kali ini Ia akan menyaksikkan lagi semangat bersaing Kyuhyun. Sejak mengenal Kyuhyun, bukanlah hal yang mudah untuk menahan semangatnya, karna kalian tau sendiri, kan? Cho Kyuhyun itu keras kepala.

Sungguh Ia penasaran.

Lantas, siapakah yang akan memenangkan pertarungan ini?

.

.

.

Chap 3 selesai!

Hah, maaf jika chap kali ini tidak memuaskan, dan apalagi jika KyuMin mommentnya kurang memuaskan. Maaf juga bila masih banyak typo dan ceritanya kependekkan.

Next? Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Donghae terlihat merentangkan kedua tangannya, Ia menghela napas lega dan tersenyum "Jadi, mau bagaimana sekarang?"

"Bagaimana apanya? Tentu saja aku harus memperoleh kemenangan ku kembali. Masa iya aku kalah dengan 2 gadis, Cho Kyuhyun bukanlah seseorang seperti itu" jawabnya tenang

Donghae terkekeh geli, bahkan Skornya sudah 2:0. Dia tertawa melihat semangat dan antusias Kyuhyun. Setelah sekian lama, mungkin kali ini Ia akan menyaksikkan lagi semangat bersaing Kyuhyun. Sejak mengenal Kyuhyun, bukanlah hal yang mudah untuk menahan semangatnya, karna kalian tau sendiri, kan? Cho Kyuhyun itu keras kepala.

Sungguh Ia penasaran.

Lantas, siapakah yang akan memenangkan pertarungan ini?

.

.

.

4 Ways to Get a Wife

Chapter 3

.

.

Summary : Wanita yang suka memungut apa saja, Lelaki yang selalu ditolak oleh siapapun.

Kisah romantis mereka dalam sebuah perjanjian jangka pendek!

.

.

.

Genre : Drama, Romance

.

.

.

Rate : T

.

.

.

Cast : KyuMin and Others

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Cerita ini merupakan remake dari novel berjudul '4 Ways to Get a Wife' yang ditulis oleh Hyun Go wun. Bukan plagiat oke, hanya remake.

.

.

Warning :GS (GENDER SWITCH), Typo (s), OOC.

.

YANG GASUKA KARAKTER KYUHYUN ATAU SUNGMIN DISINI, PLIS GAUSAH DI BASH.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

Sekarang sudah sore, dan keaadan kantin sudah cukup sepi. Para mahasiswa biasanya hanya makan siang, dan bersiap untuk menyambut akhir pekan.

Tapi sepertinya tidak untuk Sungmin, sekarang gadis itu telah terduduk di padang rumput Haru, sambil menekuk kedua kakinya. Gadis itu tengah termenenung. Kalau dia tidak segera menyelesaikan urusan di bank bulan ini, maka keluarganya terpaksa diusir dari rumah. Sungmin menghela napas, tidak mungkin kan dia membiarkan keluarganya menjadi gelandangan, kelak?

"Sepertinya tempat ini terlalu sunyi jika dikunjungi seorang diri saja"

Sungmin membelalakkan matanya, lalu Ia menolehkan badannya ke belakang, "A-Astaga!"

"Kau!" ujar Sungmin, gadis itu seperti menudingkan jari telunjuknya pada seseorang yang baru saja berbicara dengannya itu.

Cho Kyuhyun, pria itu lagi. Padahal Sungmin pikir dia tidak akan bertemu dengan Direktur brengsek itu. Lalu, kenapa tiba-tiba Direkturnya ini muncul di tempat seperti ini?

Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri menyunggingkan bibirnya, "Berlebihan. Kenapa kau terkejut seperti itu?"

Sungmin memuar bola matanya kesal, "Berlebihan bagaimana? Mana ada orang yang tidak terkejut kalau kau tiba-tiba muncul seperti ini, hah?"

"Kau ini bukan saingan ku"

"A-Apa?"

Kyuhyun memicingkan matanya memandang Kyuhyun. Bukannya minta maaf karna sudah mengejutkannya, justru Direktur Cho ini malah bergumam, sudah begitu gumamannya itu menghinanya pula!

Kyuhyun duduk di samping Sungmin. Dan jujur saja tingkah si Direkturnya ini malah membuat tatapan curiga Sungmin meningkat.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Kyuhyun, Ia memandangi Sungmin yang memandanginya penuh kecurigaan itu. Kyuhyun menyunggingkan bibirnya sedikit melihat tatapan itu.

Jujur saja, Kyuhyun tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan salah satu pegawai kantinnya ini. Kyuhyun memang mau menemui Sungmin lagi, tapi tidak di tempat yang seperti ini. Tiba-tiba, pandangan mereka bertemu. Walau hanya sekilas, tersirat sesuatu dari keduanya.

"Kau masih ingin merayu Sunmi, hah?" tanya Sungmin ketus, tanpa basa-basi pula.

Kyuhyun memandang gadis di sampingnya ini malas, pasti sebentar lagi mereka akan mengungkit hal bodoh ini lagi. "Kau percaya dengan kebetulan, tidak?" tanyanya

"Tidak" jawab Sungmin sambil mendengus. Jelas-jelas Sungmin percaya, tapi, sebisa mungkin Ia ingin menghindari kebetulan dari Direkturnya ini.

Kyuhyun terkekeh, lalu menarik napas, "Tapi kenyataannya memang seperti itu, hei" jawabnya

Sebenarnya pikiran mereka sama. Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak menyangka kenapa mereka harus kebetulan bertemu di tempat ini, kenapa harus bukit ini? Jika mereka bertemu di kantin atau di ruangan Kyuhyun, mungkin bisa dimaklumi. Namun, keduanya benar-benar tidak mengerti, kenapa mereka harus secara kebetulan bertemu di padang rumput Haru?

Mereka hening untuk beberapa saat. Hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun memecahkan keheningan itu, "Ku pikir kau berubah pikiran"

"Cih. Jangan harap" Sungmin memutar bola matanya kesal, dan mengalihkan pandangannya kemana pun, asal tidak ke Direkturnya itu.

"Mari bicara" ajak Kyuhyun dengan nada lembut, tapi tetap tersirat perintah di dalamnya.

"Tidak ada yang perlu di bicarakan" lain dengan Kyuhyun, justru Sungmin menjawab dengan nada datar

"Ini tentang adik mu, Lee Sunmi"

Pandangan yang tadinya datar itu berubah menjadi malas, "Tentang adik ku? Itu justru membuat ku semakin malas berbicara dengan mu"

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan, Ia sudah menduga mendapat penolakkan dari pegawainya ini. Sepertinya dia harus memutar otak lagi.

"Kau tau? Beberapa waktu lalu, adik mu berunjung ke kantor ku" ujar Kyuhyun, Ia ingin memancing Sungmin, siapa tau dengan ini mereka bisa bicara.

"Aku tau" jawab Sungmin tenang

Kyuhyun tersentak, kenapa Sungmin jadi tenang menjawab pertanyaannya? Benar-benar di luar dugaan.

"Benarkah? Ia melapor pada mu? Wow, jujur sekali anak itu" Kyuhyun berpura-pura antusias

"Haha. Sayangnya Dia bukan sejujur yang kau kira" Sungmin tersenyum kecut. Mengingat kebohongan yang beberapa waktu lalu dilakukan Sunmi

Sungmin menggeram, mana mungkin adiknya itu berani melapor padanya? Jadi, rupanya adiknya itu menemui Direktur sialan ini lagi. Sepertinya gadis itu minta dikurung selamanya di rumah. Tsk.

"Lalu, bagaimana kau tahu? Kalau Ia akan berkata tidak mau. Kau sungguh-sungguh mempercayai adik mu?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menatap Sungmin dengan intens

"Karena, kalau kau menang taruhan kita saat itu, kau tidak mungkin datang mencari ku" sedikit terulas sebuah senyum dari bibir Sungmin ketika mengatakan itu

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis. Gadis di sebelahnya ini benar-benar cerdas, gadis seperti Lee Sungmin sepertinya tidak bisa diremehkan hanya karna dia seorang pegawai kantin, ya meski di Universitas paling terkenal di Korea.

Dari awal pertemuan mereka, di padang rumput Haru, Kyuhyun benar-benar ingat bagaimana Sungmin menegurnya dengan geram. Dan saat pertemuan mereka yang kedua, dia berhasil membuat Sungmin menunduk takut. Tadinya, di pertemuan ketiga mereka, Kyuhyun pikir Ia dapat menjatuhkan Sungmin dengan jabatannya atau sejenisnya. Tapi Ia akui, dia kalah dengan Sungmin. Tapi Kyuhyun adalah seorang pria, tentu saja dia tidak mau kalah hanya dengan seorang gadis, meski gadis seperti Lee Sungmin sangat susah untuk ditaklukkan.

"Aku benar kan? Adik ku pasti mengatakan tidak pada mu" ujar Sungmin dengan bangga

Kyuhyun tersenyum sinis, "Tapi, bagaimanapun juga kau tetap tidak tenang, kan?"

"Apa maksud mu?" tanya Sungmin, kali ini tatapan curiga dia layangkan lagi pada Kyuhyun

"Aku tau ini mendesak. Tapi masalah mu sepertinya juga mendesak, kau tidak mau menjadi gelandangan, kan?"

Sungmin terbelalak, "Iya benar. Ta-tapi bagaimana kau bisa mengetahuinya?" tanya Sungmin kaget

Sungmin memincingkan matanya menatap Kyuhyun. Dia kaget kenapa tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menanyakan hal itu padanya, ah bukan itu saja, bagaimana Kyuhyun bisa mengetahuinya? Err – Oh, sekarang Sungmin mengerti. Rupanya si Kyuhyun ini menjadi stalkernya secara tidak langsung

"Kenapa kau melakukannya?" tanya Sungmin sebal

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kau mengusik kehidupan kami, sih? Kenapa kau tertarik untuk mengetahui tentang kami? Kenapa kau masih saja mengharapkan adik ku yang bahkan sudah menolak mu? Kau kan Direktur Cho, kau pasti bisa mencari seorang wanita yang sederajat dengan mu, bukan orang miskin seperti kami" ujar Sungmin tegas sambil menatap Kyuhyun yakin. Sementara Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan tajam, jujur saja itu pertanyaan yang benar-benar mengusiknya saat itu juga.

_Direktur ini, sebenarnya apa maunya? _Batin Sungmin

"Aku yakin sekali ada seorang wanita yang kau sukai. Bukankah begitu, Direktur Cho?" tanya Sungmin, _sebenarnya ini agak sedikit tidak sopan untuk ditanyakan_, batin Sungmin.

"Bukan urusan mu" jawab Kyuhyun ketus sambil memutar kedua bola matanya dengan sebal

"Aku tau. Sebaliknya, jangan ikut campur dengan urusan keluarga kami" Setelah Sungmin mengucapkan itu, Ia mendirikan tubuhnya, Ia benar-benar sudah malas berurusan dengan Direktur menyebalkan ini.

"Dengar ya, sekali lagi ku tegaskan, a–ku ti–dak a–kan me–nye–rah–kan a–dik ku pa–da–mu!" ujar Sungmin dengan sedikit berteriak

Kyuhyun terkekeh, dan wajah itu langsung terganti oleh seringai di wajahnya, "Bagaimana kalau kau?"

"Apa?" tanya Sungmin kaget, ah, mungkin dirinya salah mendengar saja. Ia yakin bahwa suara kicauan burung di Haru benar-benar menggangunya

"Aku tidak keberatan kok jika kau yang menggantikannya"

"Kau... bercanda ya?" Sungmin membelalakkan matanya kaget

"Bercanda bagaimana? Kau yang paling cocok" kali ini Kyuhyun mengganti posisinya dengan berdiri di depan Sungmin

Sungmin menghela napas, apa-apaan orang ini? Karna adiknya sudah menolaknya, sekarang si Direktur sialan ini mengganti sasarannya menjadi Sungmin? Yang benar saja!

"Ini menguntungkan. Bukan berarti kau menjual tubuh atau harga diri mu demi sesuap nasi" Kyuhyun menatap gadis di depannya ini lurus, tepat pada matanya untuk meyakinkan

"Tentu saja, aku tidak akan menjual harga diri ku. Karena, hanya itu yang aku punya sekarang" jawab Sungmin dengan sungguh-sungguh

Suasana hening sejenak. Sungmin memandangi Kyuhyun dengan bingung, raut wajah Kyuhyun berubah sekarang, terlihat khawatir, gugup dan gelisah di dalam gerak-geriknya. Ada apa sebenarnya?

Ketika Sungmin hendak menolehkan kepalanya ke arah belakang, Kyuhyun tetap menahan Sungmin pada posisinya.

"Diam, jangan banyak bicara" perintah Kyuhyun, nadanya sangat dingin

"Hah?"

"Kalau kau tutup mulut, aku akan mengabulkan satu permintaan mu kali ini" dan dengan itu, Kyuhyun merangkul Sungmin.

Sungmin tersentak, tubuhnya terasa kaku. "Le-lepaskan aku"

"Diam" Kyuhyun berbisik kembali di telinga Sungmin. Entah kenapa, insting Sungmin menyuruh dirinya sendiri untuk diam.

Dari tatapan dan gerak-geriknya, barulah Sungmin menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun sedang tidak menatapnya, melainkan orang lain.

Perlahan, Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya. Tampak seorang wanita sedang berjalan ke arah Kyuhyun. Wanita itu mengenakan terusan kuning muda dan high heel putih, terlihat seperti bunga matahari.

Cantik sekali. Itulah kesan pertama Sungmin terhadap wanita yang sedang berjalan berjalan ke arah dia dan Kyuhyun. Tapi, wanita itu hanya menatap Kyuhyun lurus-lurus, seakan hanya ada Kyuhyun di padang rumput Haru ini, dan bahkan di dunia ini.

Sungmin akhirnya mengetahui jawaban atas pertanyaannya dulu yang belum di jawab oleh Kyuhyun, ternyata ada wanita lain yang menyukainya.

Tebak siapa wanita itu?

Ya, siapa lagi jika bukan Im Yoon ah, dialah wanita yang menghampiri Kyuhyun sekarang.

"Aku sudah bertunangan" ujar Yoona tanpa basa-basi

"Aku tahu. Selamat ya" jawab Kyuhyun cepat. Dan begitu pula dengan tangannya, tangannya semakin erat memegang pundak Sungmin.

Sungmin menolehkan wajahnya memandang Kyuhyun sebentar, Sungmin tau betul ekspresi wajah Kyuhyun. Meski terlihat tenang, datar dan dingin, tersirat tatapan kesedihan dari matanya.

"Kami akan menikah bulan depan"

"Benarkah? Baguslah. Mungkin saat itu kami juga akan mengadakan pertunangan" Kyuhyun semakin memeluk erat pundak Sungmin, seolah Sungmin adalah pasangannya

Jujur saja Sungmin merasa seperti orang kikuk, tapi dia merasa dia lebih baik diam seperti perintah Kyuhyun tadi.

"Kau benar-benar ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita?" tanya Yoona memastikan

"Iya, benar sekali. Kita sudah selesai" jawab Kyuhyun dengan yakin

Tatapan Yoona yang tadinya tegar tadi berubah menjadi bergetar. Sementara tatapan Kyuhyun masih tetap sama, tenang. Sementara tatapan Sungmin hanya kikuk dan bingung dengan situasi.

Perlahan, Yoona mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sungmin

"Dengan dia?" tanya Yoona sambil mengangkat kedua alisnya, bermaksud menunjuk Sungmin

"Mungkin"

Apa? Mungkin? Mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun, Sungmin langsung terlontak kaget. Yang benar saja!

Apa-apaan ini? Tidak seharusnya Kyuhyun menjawab seperti itu. Harusnya Kyuhyun menjawab 'Tidak' atau 'Tidak tau' atau 'Yang benar saja'

Tatapan Yoona masih bergetar, dan itu jujur saja membuat Sungmin ingin segera menjelaskan bahwa Ia dan Kyuhyun itu tidak ada apa-apa. Dan ketika Sungmin ingin membuka mulutnya, Yoona sudah mencelanya duluan

"Cho Kyuhyun, dia bukanlah pria yang baik. Kau tahu itu?" tanya Yoona

"Tentu. Dia benar-benar seseorang yang sangat jahat" jawab Sungmin mantap, tanpa mempedulikan death glare yang mungkin sedang diberikan Kyuhyun padanya

Yoona mengangguk puas. Setelah itu, Ia mengalihkan pandagannya lagi pada Kyuhyun. Mereka bertatapan untuk sejenak.

"Jangan lupakan janji mu, Kyuhyun-ah" ujar Yoona, sambil tersenyum tipis pada Kyuhyun

"Tentu. Jangan khawatir, aku pasti akan datang ke acara pernikahan mu" jawab Kyuhyun mantap, masih dengan tatapan datar dan dinginnya, tanpa sekalipun membalas senyuman tipis yang Yoona berikan padanya.

Mendengar itu, Yoona mengangguk puas. Lalu setelah itu Ia tersenyum ramah pada Sungmin, dan setelah itu pergi meninggalkan dua insan dengan tatapan mereka yang tentu saja berbeda memandangi kepergian Yoona.

"Kau–"

Kyuhyun langsung mencela ucapan Sungmin, "Katakan saja. Aku akan mengabulkan satu permintaan mu" jawab Kyuhyun dengan kasar dan ketus.

Sungmin tersentak, Ia tak menyangka Kyuhyun bisa kasar dan ketus seperti tadi. Tadinya, Sungmin berfikir Kyuhyun adalah pria yang dingin tapi tenang.

"Apa permintaan mu? Cepat katakan" kali ini nada bicara Kyuhyun terdengar memaksa

"Yang perlu kau khawatirkan saat ini bukanlah aku, tapi dirimu sendiri. Lakukan seperi apa yang kau ingin kan" ujar Sungmin

"Apa maksud mu?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada dingin, kali ini.

"Maksudnya bagaimana? Sekarang cepat lakukan apa yang memang ingin kau lakukan" Sungmin menasehatinya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Sungmin tau ada suatu masalah diantara kedua orang yang sebenarnya Ia tahu masih saling mencintai itu.

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya kesal "Jangan sok tau" ujarnya ketus

"Apa?" tanya Sungmin tersentak

"Bodoh" ujar Kyuhyun lagi

"Mak–"

"Tadi ku bilang akan mengambulkan permintaan mu, kan? Harusnya saat itu kau meminta ku untuk tidak muncul di hadapan mu lagi. Bukannya malah mengkhawatirkan ku" Padahal, tadinya Kyuhyun mengira bahwa permintaan itulah yang keluar dari mulut Sungmin setelah Ia merangkul gadis itu begitu saja

"It-itu–"

Belum sempat Sungmin menjelaskan, Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya. Lalu mendekap erat Sungmin, menempelkan bibirnya begitu saja di bibir Sungmin, menciumnya dengan kasar.

"Hmmpphh" Sungmin berusaha melepaskan bibir dan dekapan Kyuhyun. Tapi apa daya, tenaga Kyuhyun benar-benar kuat.

Dalam ciuman itu, Sungmin sama sekali tidak memejamkan matanya. Jadi, dia bisa dengan jelas bagaimana Kyuhyun menciumnya dengan kasar.

Sungmin terdiam, dia terdiam bukan karena ciuman yang terkesan kasar itu. Hanya saja... ekspresi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memang menciumnya kasar, tapi terlihat emosi dalam ekspresi Kyuhyun itu, dan itu membuat Sungmin tertegun.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya, tapi Ia tetap tidak melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Sungmin, dia hanya terus memandangi Sungmin dan tetap melanjutkan ciuman kasarnya. Dari tatapan itu, seolah Kyuhyun seperti menyalurkan perasaannya, dari tatapan itu, seolah Kyuhyun seperti mencurahkan hatinya yang hancur.

Kalian pikir hanya Kyuhyun yang mencurahkan perasaannya melalui tatapan? Im Yoona juga begitu.

Hatinya hancur melihat semua itu. Hatinya hancur melihat bagaimana dengan nafsunya Kyuhyun mencium wanita yang kelak mungkin akan menjadi pendampingnya itu, hatinya hancur menyadari Kyuhyun sudah mutlak mengakhiri hubungan mereka.

Merasa sudah tidak kuat lagi, Yoona membalikkan tubuhnya, meninggalkan padang rumput Haru.

"Hmphhh" Sungmin mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun setelah melirik Yoona yang sudah pergi dari Haru.

Sungmin seperti seseorang yang baru berlari 3 km, napasnya sungguh terengah-engah.

"A-Apa apaan barusan?" tanya Sungmin geram

"Sebagai penutup saja"

"Kau gila, hah?" tanya Sungmin tak habis pikir

"Mungkin" Sungmin membelalakkan matanya mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun yang super tenang itu. Bagaimana bisa dia setenang itu?

"Baiklah, sekarang semuanya sudah berakhir?" tanya Kyuhyun

"Tentu" jawab Sungmin mantap. Dia benar-benar tidak ingin bertemu dengan Direktur sialan ini lagi.

Tanpa menjawab apa-apa, Kyuhyun pergi meninggalan Sungmin sendiri di tengah luasnya padang rumput Haru itu. Bahkan menolehkan wajahnya saja tidak.

.

.

.

Sungmin termenung di teras rumahnya, dia menjadikkan telapak tangannya menjadi sandaran pipinya itu.

Masih terbayang di pikirannya ciumannya bersama Kyuhyun beberapa hari lalu. Sebuah ciuman, Sungmin benar-benar tidak mengerti, mengapa Direktur sialan itu menciumnya? Sebenarnya Sungmin ingin segera melepaskan ciuman itu saat Yoona menolehkan wajahnya ke arah mereka.

Sungmin tau kedua orang itu pasti saling mencintai, tapi kenapa mereka jadi saling melepaskan seperti itu? Benar-benar sulit di pahami.

"Arghh" Sungmin mengacak rambutnya kesal, kenapa dia jadi memikirkan kedua orang itu? Padahal sekarang dia punya masalah yang lebih rumit lagi.

Masalah rumah. Ya, sampai sekarang Sungmin juga belum mendapatkan uang untuk melunasi jaminan. Dia benar-benar gelisah. Meskipun begitu, dia harus berusaha semaksimal mungkin saat ini.

Sungmin melihat-lihat iklan lowongan kerja yang mencari seorang ahli nutrisi dan menulis surat lamaran untuk beberapa tempat sambil berdoa dan memutar-mutar cincin pemberian eommanya.

_Semoga ini berhasil_, batin Sungmin. Setidaknya, jika tidak mendapat pekerjaan, Sungmin bisa pindah ke desa untuk mencari pekerjaan tetap di sana, dengan penghasilan yang cukup untuk kebutuhan keluarganya.

"Bukankah, bekerja di desa itu menyenangkan? Udaranya juga segar, ya kan?" tanya Sungmin sambil menatap ke arah Niell, dan Ge-ge, burung kaka tuanya.

"Tidak tidak" jawab Ge-ge

Sungmin mendengus kesal menanggapi jawaban kaka tuanya ini. Sungmin berfikir sejenak, Sungjin dan Sunmi pasti tidak akan senang akan keputusannya.

Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi, tidak ada cara lain. Terkadang, ada sesuatu yang harus kita relakan di dunia ini karena kita tidak bisa mendapatkan semuanya sekaligus.

.

.

.

Undangan pernikahan Yoona benar-benar terlihat cantik dan mewah. Sabtu sore minggu ini, dan pada saat itu Yoona akan resmi menjadi istri seseorang. Kyuhyun memandang tulisa berwarna keemasan yang tertera di undangan itu, dan tanpa ragu sedikit pun memasukkannya kembali ke dalam amplop undangan itu.

"Jadi kau sudah melihatnya" Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya begitu mendengar suara itu, tidak lain dan tidak bukan pasti Donghae.

"Ya" jawab Kyuhyun singkat, lalu menyenderkan tubuhnya pada kursi kerjanya itu.

"Kau tahu kan jika semuanya tidak bisa kembali seperti dulu?"

"Aku bahkan sangat mengetahuinya" jawab Kyuhyun sambil menyunggingkan bibirnya. Hubungannya dengan Yoona memang tidak boleh kembali seperti dulu

"Lalu, apa rencana mu dengan gadis itu?" tanya Donghae, dia mendudukkan dirinya di sofa dekat meja kerja Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menaikkan alis kirinya, Ia bingung "Gadis yang mana?"

Sejenak, Kyuhyun tersadar.

Oh, Si pegawai kantin itu rupanya.

"Tentu saja si pegawai kantin itu" ujar Donghae

"Iya iya, aku tau" jawab Kyuhyun sambil memutarkan kedua bola matanya malas

"Lalu, bagaimana?"

"Bagaimana apanya? Gadis itu, dia terlalu membenci ku, dan dia juga tidak mau berurusan dengan ku lagi" jawab Kyuhyun, Ia yakin seperti itu. Apalagi, tempo hari Ia sudah mencium Sungmin dengan tiba-tiba, kasar pula.

Donghae terkekeh, "Kau yakin sekali. Ku tebak, kau pasti bertemu dan berdebat lagi dengannya"

"Tepat sekali" jawab Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum tipis

"Kau tidak melakukan apapun dengannya, kan?" tanya Donghae penasaran

Jeder!

Itu benar-benar pertanyaan yang sangat tepat untuk Kyuhyun.

"Melakukan apa? Memang apa yang bisa ku lakukan dengan gadis itu?" tanya Kyuhyun berusaha memasang tampang sinis dan tenangnya.

Tidak mungkin kan dia memberitahu sahabatnya ini jika dia dan Sungmin berciuman? Mau ditaruh mana wajahnya jika Donghae mengetahui itu?

"Benar juga, terlalu mustahil" Donghae tertawa geli

Kyuhyun menghela napasnya, untung saja.

"Tapi–" Donghae sedikit menggantungkan ucapannya

"Tapi apa?"

"Tapi, sepertinya kau harus berurusan lagi dengan gadis itu" Donghae berbicara serius

Kyuhyun mengeryitkan dahinya, lalu menatap sahabatnya ini bingung, "Apa maksud mu?"

Donghae terlihat membuka tasnya, kemudian melemparkan amplop putih lain yang terlihat seperti undangan ke atas meja Kyuhyun. Dan sialnya, undangan itu tepat mengenai wajah Kyuhyun.

"Ups, maaf" ujar Donghae sambil terkekeh geli

Kyuhyun memberikan death glare terseramnya pada Donghae, "Sialan!" bentak Kyuhyun

Donghae berusaha tidak menanggapi, "Sudah jangan banyak bicara, baca saja"

Kyuhyun membaca label nama yang terdapat di cover depan undangan itu, dan membelalakkan matanya.

Lee... Sungmin?

"Yoona juga mengirimkan undangan untuk pasangan mu, Lee Sungmin, si pegawai kantin itu. Dari Presiden Im juga. Pasti ini semua ide Presiden Cho" ujar Donghae tenang

"Hah?" tanya Kyuhyun kaget

.

TBC

.

.

.

Chap 4 selesai!

Bagaiman? Apa KyuMin mommentnya masih kurang? Itu udah sampe ada kiss scnennya loh, hahaha.

Maaf, jika masih kependekkan ya. Soalnya saya menargetkan untuk setiap chapter itu 3000 words, paling lebih ya 3200 words, jadi maaf kalo kependekan yah'-')/

Saya liat dari review, katanya banyak yang ngakak ya sama chap 3? Saya juga pas baca novelnya ngakak sendiri pas bagian Sungmin berdebat sama Kyu.

Buat yang nanya Sunmi itu adiknya Kyuhyun yang dicari-cari, biar waktu yang akan menjawabnya oke'-'

Dan buat yang nanya maksudnya Sungmin suka mungut apa saja, nanti seiring ff ini berjalan kalian juga bakal tau maksudnya kok'-')!

Special Thanks to :

qyvmins, Guest, AidenLee15, , KyuWie, fariny, keyla HB malik, asdfghjkyu, Ranny, parkhyun, kaisooism, Rilianda Abelira, nananhf, Kyumin Town, dewi. , KobayashiAde, vitaminsparkyu1123, abilhikmah,

Next? Review!


	5. Chapter 5

"Yoona juga mengirimkan undangan untuk pasangan mu, Lee Sungmin, si pegawai kantin itu. Dari Presiden Im juga. Pasti ini semua ide Presiden Cho" ujar Donghae tenang

"Hah?" tanya Kyuhyun kaget

.

.

.

4 Ways to Get a Wife

Chapter 5

.

.

Summary : Wanita yang suka memungut apa saja, Lelaki yang selalu ditolak oleh siapapun.

Kisah romantis mereka dalam sebuah perjanjian jangka pendek!

.

.

.

Genre : Drama, Romance

.

.

.

Rate : T

.

.

.

Cast : KyuMin and Others

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Cerita ini merupakan remake dari novel berjudul '4 Ways to Get a Wife' yang ditulis oleh Hyun Go wun. Bukan plagiat oke, hanya remake.

.

.

Warning :GS (GENDER SWITCH), Typo (s), OOC.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

"Yang benar saja" ujar Kyuhyun dengan helaan napas beratnya.

Sepertinya, orang-orang benar-benar ingin memastikan kalau hubungannya dengan Yoona benar-benar sudah berakhir atau tidak. Sepertinya, Presiden Cho belum percaya dengan pembicaraan mereka kemarin malam.

"_Kau ingat janji mu kan?"_

"_Tentu"_

"_Aku harap kau bisa menepati janji mu, Kyuhyun"_

"_Tidak perlu khawatir. Aku sudah berniat menjalin hubungan dengan wanita lain" jawab Kyuhyun tegas menanggapi perkataan Presiden Cho yang seolah memastikan._

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya sejenak. Sepertinya semua orang menginginkan perpisahannya dengan Yoona dengan sesempurna mungkin.

"Aku harus menemuinya. Aku sudah berjanji dengan Presiden Cho" ujar Kyuhyun dengan tatapan kosong

"Jadi, kau akan menghubunginya lagi?"

"Entahlah. Si Pegawai kantin itu pasti akan menolak" Kyuhyun tau, gadis itu pasti tidak ingin berurusan lagi dengannya, apalagi Kyuhyun sudah menciumnya begitu saja. Dan lagipula, Kyuhyun merasa Sungmin adalah tipe cerewet dan suka marah-marah, dan, Kyuhyun tidak suka itu.

"Sejujurnya, aku ingin kau pergi dengan si Pegawai kantin itu, ah, siapa namanya? S-sung?" Donghae menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu, karna berusaha mengingat nama Sungmin

"Sungmin, Lee Sungmin" Kyuhyun menjawab kelupaan Donghae

"Ah, iya Lee Sungmin!" Donghae menampakkan wajah antusias ketika Ia mengucapkan nama Sungmin

Kyuhyun mendengus kecil ketika melihat raut wajah Donghae yang penuh antusias itu

"Aku akan mencari gadis lain"

Donghae membelalakkan matanya. Kenapa tiba-tiba sahabatnya ini mengatakan akan mencari gadis lain? Padahal, Ia merasa Kyuhyun sangat bersemangat ketika memilih Sungmin "A-apa? Hei, hanya Lee Sungmin yang cocok dalam situasi ini. Kau tau sendiri, kan?"

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak. Benar perkataan Donghae, gadis seperti Lee Sungmin lah yang paling cocok dalam situasinya saat ini. Seorang wanita yang pemberani, seorang wanita yang tegar dan tak pernah menyerah, seorang wanita berlidah tajam, seorang wanita yang tidak akan menurut dengan mudahnya.

Jika Sungmin adalah pasangannya, Kyuhyun tak perlu menghkawatirkan dia akan kalah atau tidak dalam menghadapi musuhnya. Tapi masalahnya utamanya adalah–

"Lee Sungmin, gadis itu sangat membenci ku. Mustahil jika dia mau" Kyuhyun menghela napas, sebenarnya ini adalah masalah utamanya.

Donghae tertawa geli, "Hei, sejak kapan kau jadi mempedulikan hal seperti itu, hah? Kau tau kan, orang yang membenci mu tidak hanya satu atau dua orang saja"

"Benar juga" Kyuhyun tertawa pelan sambil memutar bola matanya. Benar juga, ucapan Donghae itu benar. Sejak kapan dia jadi mempedulikan pandangan atau pendapat orang lain.

Seketika, pandangan Kyuhyun yang melemah tadi sekarang berubah menjadi lebih terang. Dan, Donghae sudah mengetahui alasannya, "Jadi?"

"Apalagi? Tentu saja aku harus mempersiapkan diri bersama Lee Sungmin untuk menghadiri pernikahan Yoona" Benar, dia sudah tidak peduli dengan gadis itu mau atau tidak mau. Yang terpenting adalah, dia harus membuat seorang Lee Sungmin mau diajak kompromi, sekali saja.

Setelah mengucapkan itu, dapat terlihat sudut bibir kanan Kyuhyun tertarik. Dia menyeringai

.

.

.

Masih dengan wajah murung, Sungmin masih mengayuh sepedanya dengan malas. Begitu banyak hal yang membuatnya benar-benar lesu dan tidak bersemangat hari ini.

Kontraknya sebagai ahli nutrisi yang setiap 2 tahun sekali pasti akan diperbarui sebentar lagi hampir habis. Sungmin lemas, kenapa semuanya terjadi secara bersamaan? Jika dia tidak mentandatangani kontrak itu dan diberhentikan dari pekerjaannya, maka mau tidak mau dia harus pindah ke desa.

Berita itu sontak membuat Sungmin menjadi risau dan tak fokus bekerja. Banyak kesalahan yang membuatnya merasa sial untuk hari ini. Mulai dari Ia tidak sengaja membuat ahjumma yang paling tua di dapur terkena minyak panas dari penggorengan. Ia yang tidak sengajak menumpahkan setengah persediaan salad. Lalu, bibit mawar yang selalu Ia jaga baik-baik tiba-tiba dipenuhi oleh kutu.

Sungmin menggerang frustasi, hari ini benar-benar sial!.

Sungmin terus mengayuh sepedanya dengan kesal, Ia terus menggerutu dalam hati. Saking kesalnya, Sungmin sampai tidak menyadari ada sebuah mobil yang menghalangi jalannya.

SRET.

Begitu mobil itu berhenti, pintu mobil itu langsung terbuka dan seorang pria keluar dari mobil itu, menarik tangan Sungmin dengan paksa masuk ke dalam mobil itu

"Akh!" rintih Sungmin begitu dimasukkan begitu saja ke dalam mobil tersebut.

Jantung Sungmin berdebar kencang, sesekali melirik ke arah kiri, arah di mana pria yang menariknya secara paksa duduk. Sungmin menunduk, bagaimana ini? Dia diculik! Oh, sepertinya Tuhan berniat mengakhiri hidupnya hari ini.

"Tidak berniat menunjukkan wajah mu?" tiba-tiba, pria itu membuka suaranya yang langsung membuat Sungmin tersentak kaget, "Hah?"

Sungmin terdiam sejenak. Dan begitu dia menyadari suara yang cukup familiar itu, Sungmin langsung memutar bola matanya kesal. Setelah itu, Ia menatap Kyuhyun dengan geram.

"Maaf, karna mengajak mu pergi dengan cara seperti ini"

Sungmin membelalakkan matanya kesal, "Apa lagi mau mu, Direktur Cho?!" tanya Sungmin penuh amarah

Tidak puas kah Kyuhyun membuat emosinya naik selama beberapa hari ini? Dan sekarang, Kyuhyun melakukan tindakan penculikkan seperti ini, sepertinya Direktur satu ini benar-benar orang yang keras kepala.

"Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan" Kyuhyun berkata datar, sambil menatap lurus ke luar jendela

"Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan. Turunkan aku sekarang juga!" kali ini nada Sungmin meningkat, bahkan sampai membuat Kyuhyun ingin menutup telinganya.

Donghae yang berada di posisi depan, tepatnya di kursi pengemudi menghela napasnya berat. Dan suara helaan napas itu langsung membuat Sungmin menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Donghae.

"Dasar tuli, turunkan aku!" desis Sungmin

"Kau. Sudah cabul, penguntit, dan sekarang kau menculik ku. Sudah ada 3 tuduhan yang menjadi alasan ku untuk melaporkan mu ke po–"

Belum sempat Sungmin melanjutkan ucapannya, Kyuhyun sudah mencelanya, "Yoona, dia mengundang mu"

"Hah?" Sungmin tersentak kaget

"Im Yoona, dia ingin kau datang bersama ku ke acara pernikahannya" Kyuhyun mengatakan itu tanpa menoleh sedikit pun ke arah Sungmin

Sungmin mengerutkan alisnya. Im Yoona? Siapa itu Im Yoona? Sungmin merasa tidak mengenal siapa itu Im Yoona, dan, dia juga tidak punya teman bernama Im Yoona

Sungmin berdecak malas, "Siapa itu Im Yoona? Aku bahkan tidak mengenalnya"

"Kau kenal"

"Huh?"

"Dia gadis yang waktu itu melihat kita berciuman"

Jawaban itu membuat Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya untuk beberapa kali. Sementara itu, Sungmin melihat Donghae menolehkan wajahnya ke belakang

"Kau... sudah berciuman dengannya?" tanya Donghae sambil membulatkan matanya kaget. Sungmin bergedik ngeri, bola mata Donghae terasa ingin ke luar.

"Ya" baru saja Sungmin ingin menjelaskan segalanya, Kyuhyun sudah menjawab pertanyaan Donghae dengan cepat.

Sungmin menggertakan giginya dan menghela napas berat, "Dia mencium ku dengan paksa"

"Bisakah kita tidak membicarakan ini? Aku tidak mau membuang-buang waktu. Sekarang yang terpenting, kau harus datang ke pernikahan itu" Kyuhyun merasa jengah daritadi, karna pertanyaan Donghae dan karna gadis itu ingin memperpanjang masalah 'ciuman paksa' itu

"Serterah. Yang jelas, aku tidak mau datang ke acara pernikahan itu" jawab Sungmin datar

"Tapi dia mengundang mu"

"Lalu? Aku bilang tidak ya tidak" jawab Sungmin emosi

"Kau bahkan bisa saja kehilangan rumah mu bulan depan. Kau tau, kau benar-benar keras kepala, Sungmin-ssi" kali ini, Kyuhyun mengucapkan itu sambil menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Sungmin

"Itu bukan urusan mu. Lagipula, aku bisa menyelesaikan urusan ku sendiri"

"Bagaimana? Kau mau menjual tubuh mu?" pertanyaan itu benar-benar membuat Sungmin menggertakan giginya dengan keras, ingin sekali rasanya Ia menampar Direktur Cho sialan ini.

Sungmin menarik napasnya perlahan, "Tidak"

"Tidak ada rumah, tidak ada pekerjaan. Kau tidak kasihan pada adiik-adik mu jika harus menjadi gelandangan?" tanya Kyuhyun tetap tanpa ekspresi

Sungmin tersenyum sinis, dia memutar bola matanya dengan geram, "Pekerjaan itu bisa dicari. Dan, lagipula adik-adik ku semuanya sudah berusia di atas 17 tahun, mereka pasti bisa mencari pekerjaan dengan bekal kepintaran yang mereka punya"

Jawaban itu membuat seisi mobil itu hening, dan membuat Kyuhyun terdiam sekaligus kagum. Dan di depan sana, terlihat Donghae mengulum senyumnya mendengar jawaban Sungmin.

Merasa tak ada jawaban, Sungmin dengan segera ingin mengeluarkan dirinya dari mobil Kyuhyun

"Tunggu, Sungmin-ssi" suara Donghae yang lembut itu membuat Sungmin menolehkan wajahnya

"Maaf, saat ini Kyuhyun sedang terdesak. Aku harap kau memakluminya"

"Lalu?"

"Hm?"

"Aku tanya, kenapa aku harus memaklumi orang yang kurang ajar seperti Direktur mu itu, hah?" tanya Sungmin tetap tenang sambil melirik Kyuhyun

Donghae terdiam, dia sudah tidak bisa membantu temannya ini lagi jika sudah seperti ini. Sungmin benar, Kyuhyun itu benar-benar sudah bersikap kurang ajar terhadap Sungmin. Lihat saja, bahkan tak ada raut kesalahan dari wajah Kyuhyun.

"Kita hanya akan menghadiri pernikahan itu. Aku juga sebenarnya tidak ingin bersikap kasar padamu" Kyuhyun tetap dengan wajah datarnya

"Kau sudah bersikap sangat kasar pada ku. Kau itu sangat tidak tahu diri, kau harus itu" ujar Sungmin sinis

"Serterah. Aku juga tidak punya pilihan lain, ini benar-benar masalah yang sangat penting"

Sungmin menghela napasnya dengan panjang. Rasanya, Ia seperti sedang berbicara dengan batu es yang sangat besar dan keras. Kyuhyun itu benar-benar keras kepala seperti batu, dan benar-benar dingin seperti es.

"Kau dan mantan kekasih mu itu benar-benar aneh. Kenapa Ia mengundang ku ke acara pernikahannya?" tanya Sungmin

"Karena kau adalah pasangan ku"

.

.

.

Pria gagah itu menutup pagar rumah yang berdiri megah nan mewah itu. Namun, pria bertubuh gagah itu terdiam sebentar pada tempatnya, menatap rumah megah dan mewah itu dengan intens

_Besar sekali_, batinnya

Cho Siwon, pria bertubuh gagah itu memandang rumah itu dengan takjub, dari ujung kanan sampai ujung kiri. Dia baru menyadari, betapa besar dan mewahnya rumah sang kakek dan nenek.

Siwon tersenyum tipis, Ia mengingat betul bagaimana dulu, hyungnya itu menolak mentah-mentah untuk tinggal di rumah sebesar dan sewah itu. Sayangnya, penawaran itu hanya diberikan oleh sang kakek terhadap cucu pertamanya itu, sekaligus hyung tiri Siwon. Yup, siapa lagi jika bukan Cho Kyuhyun.

Siwon memutuskan untuk tidak kembali masuk ke mobilnya dulu, dia ingin mengunjungi suatu tempat yang sudah entah berapa lama tak pernah dia kunjungi lagi.

Dan disinilah Siwon, di sebuah taman yang terletak tak jauh dari rumah sang kakek, taman yang lumayan besar namun nampak begitu teduh dikarenakan banyak pohon yang tumbuh di dalam taman ini.

Napas Siwon tercekat, dia melihat ada seorang wanita yang sedang duduk di salah bangku taman, dengan posisi memunggunginya. Tapi, Siwon sangat mengenali tubuh wanita itu.

Siwon mendekati tubuh wanita itu, dan dengan perlahan Ia menyentuh bahu wanita itu, yang membuat sang empunya bahu itu menolehkan wajahnya

"Yoona..."

"Si-Siwon oppa.."

.

.

.

Sungmin nyaris tersedak mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun yang singkat dan jelas itu. Apa katanya tadi? Karena Sungmin adalah pasangannya? Lantas, gadis bernama Im Yoona itu siapa? Sungmin tau, seorang Cho Kyuhyun itu mencintai gadis bernama Im Yoona itu.

"Aku bukan pasangan mu. Dan, kau juga bukan pasangan ku. Aku tau, kau mencintai gadis bernama Im Yoona itu, kan?" setelah Sungmin melontarkan pertanyaan itu, barulah ekspresi Kyuhyun berubah, napasnya terhenti, dan Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

"Bukan urusan mu" jawab Kyuhyun dingin

Sungmin merasa jengah, jujur saja dia tidak mau mengurusi urusan percintaan orang seperti ini. Dia hanya tidak habis pikir kenapa dia harus terlibat dalam percintaan seseorang.

"Nah, jika itu bukan urusan ku, biarkan aku pergi sekarang" kali ini terdengar nada permintaan dari mulut Sungmin

Sejenak, Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin, dan setelah itu, Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah depan.

"Aku membutuhkan mu"

"Aku tidak mau. Jangan memaksa ku, dengar ya, tidak selamana kau bisa mendapat apa yang kau ingin kan" jawab Sungmin sekaligus menasehati

"Aku tidak akan pernah menyerah untuk mendapatkan apa yang aku ingin kan" jawab Kyuhyun tegas

Sungmin menghela napas berat, pria bernama Cho Kyuhyun ini benar-benar...

"Begini saja, kalau aku memiliki urusan pribadi dan minta tolong padamu, kau mau tidak mengabulkannya?" kali ini, pertanyaan itu Kyuhyun lontarkan dengan semangat, sepertinya dia sudah memiliki sebuah rencana.

"Tidak" jawab Sungmin jengah

Sungmin menghela napas, lalu Ia menarik napasnya lagi, "Apa susahnya sih meminta maaf pada gadis itu, dan mengajaknya menikah?"

"Aku ini anak yang lahir di luar nikah"

"Apa?" tanya Sungmin kaget

"Aku ini anak yang lahir di luar nikah, dari skandal konglomerat bodoh"

.

.

.

Kedua insan itu diselimuti keheningan, daritadi mereka hanya duduk dan berdiam diri dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Kedua insan itu, Cho Siwon dan Im Yoona, mereka tengah duduk berdua, entah apa yang ada di pikiran mereka saat ini.

Sebuah tarikan napas terdengar, "Apa kabar?" tanya Siwon

Seketika, Yoona menatap pria yang duduk di sebelahnya itu, "Aku? Baik" jawabnya

"Kau sendiri?" tanya Yoona balik

"Baik" jawab Siwon datar

"Kemana saja kau selama tiga tahun ini?" dengan hati-hati Yoona menanyakan itu, pertanyaan yang sedari tadi ingin dia tanya

"Jepang, hei bahkan aku sudah kembali sejak 6 bulan lalu"

Yoona menghela napasnya, "Jepang, Jepang, dan Jepang. Kau sering sekali ke sana, tapi tak pernah mengajak ku"

Siwon terkekeh pelan, "Memang kenapa?"

Yoona mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal, "Kau ingat kan Jepang negara favorit ku?"

_Tentu, aku mengingatnya. Bahkan, aku sangat mengingatnya._

"Tidak" jawab Siwon dengan datar

"Bodoh. Kenapa kau senang sekali ke sana? Padahal negara kelahiran mu ini tak kalah indahnya dengan Jepang" cibir Yoona

"Kau sendiri, jika disuruh memilih menetap di Jepang atau Korea, pasti akan memilih Jepang kan?" tanya Siwon sambil mengalihkan pandangannya pada gadis di sampingnya ini

"Ak–"

"Karna di Jepang itu banyak bunga Sakura" cela Siwon sebelum Yoona melanjutkan ucapannya. Pria itu mengikuti nada ucapan Yoona yang sering sekali mengucapkan kata-kata itu ketika Ia masih kecil.

"Apa-apaan kau ini?"

"Memang benar, kan?" tanya Siwon sambil terkekeh geli

"Kau ini ingat saja. Bahkan Kyuhyun sudah tidak mengingatnya lagi" ujar Yoona, kali ini, raut wajah gadis itu berubah

Sama seperti Yoona, raut wajah Siwon juga seketika berubah, "Tentu, ingatan ku kan baik"

"Cih, ingatan mu itu buruk, kau saja tidak mengingat negara favorit ku. Bahkan, Kyuhyun saja mengingatnya" cibir Yoona lagi

Raut wajah Siwon berubah total sekarang, ekspresinya tiba-tiba menjadi datar dan dingin, "Aku memang berbeda darinya, kan"

Yoona memilih bungkam, lidahnya terlalu kelu menjawab ucapan Siwon barusan.

"Kau bilang sudah kembali sejak 6 bulan yang lalu, kau ada di mana?" tanya Yoona sambil mengerutkan dahinya

"Aku ada-ada saja, kau saja yang terlalu asik pacaran dengan Kyuhyun" sindir Siwon

"Hei, dia itu lebih tua dari mu. Hormat sedikit" koreksi Yoona

"Iya, iya. Kyuhyun hyung" sahut Siwon dengan malas, dia pun memutar kedua bola matanya kesal

"Tapi, sepertinya ucapan mu itu sudah tidak berlaku lagi"

"Maksud mu?"

"Aku sudah putus dengan Kyuhyun" jawab Yoona sambil tersenyum kecut

Seketika ekspresi Siwon langsung menggeram, "Apa?"

"Aku akan segera menikah, Siwon oppa"

Sedikit miris ketika Siwon mendengar Yoona memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Siwon oppa'. Siwon pun menarik napasnya, "Aku... Sudah tau"

Yoona membelalakkan matanya kaget, "Benarkah?"

Siwon tersenyum, lalu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kal–" deringan telepon Siwon membuat Yoona menghentikan ucapannya

"Halo?"

"..."

"Baiklah" dan dengan itu Siwon menutup panggilannya, lalu Ia segera bangkit berdiri

"Yoona-ah, aku harus pergi" ucap Siwon

"A-apa? Kita bahkan baru bicara sebentar" tanya Yoona, kali ini gadis itu ikut berdiri

"Maaf"

Yoona mengambil sesuatu dalam tasnya, sebuah undangan, undangan pernikahannya.

"Ini" ujar Yoona saat hendak memberikan undangannya pada Siwon

Siwon menghela napasnya, "Aku tidak bisa"

"Maksud mu?"

"Sabtu sore ini, aku harus menghadiri sebuah seminar penting. Aku tidak bisa, Yoona-ah" ujar Siwon sambil tersenyum kecut

"Tega sekali. Jadi, seminar lebih penting daripada pernikahan ku?" tanya Yoona sambil mendengus kesal

"Maaf" Lagi, hanya kata itu yang bisa Siwon ucapkan

Dengan ragu, Siwon mengulurkan tangan kanannya, yang langsung membuat Yoona mengerutkan dahinya, "Huh?"

"Karna tidak bisa datang, setidaknya aku bisa memberi mu ucapan selamat duluan" ucap Siwon sambil tersenyum. Senyuman yang Yoona tidak tau menau ada apa di balik senyuman itu

Yoona terkekeh pelan, lalu Ia membalas uluran tangan Siwon.

"Selamat atas pernikahan mu, Yoona-ah. Hiduplah dengan sebahagia mungkin" Siwon melontarkan itu sambil tersenyum selebar mungkin

"Hm. Gomawo, oppa" jawab Yoona

_Dan selamat, karna kau telah menyakiti hati seseorang untuk kesekian kalinya. _

Setelah itu, Siwon melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Yoona. Pria itu tersenyum hangat menatap gadis di depannya ini

"Ingat, hiduplah sebahagia mungkin"

.

.

.

Sungmin terdiam sejenak. Lalu, jika Kyuhyun adalah seorang anak yang lahir di luar nikah kenapa? Apa urusannya dengan Sungmin? Dan apa hubungannya deng–

Ah, Sungmin baru menyadari sesuatu disini.

"Jangan-jangan..."

"Ya. Tidak ada keluarga yang mau menerima anak haram sebagai menantu mereka" ujar Kyuhyun jujur. Kyuhyun menyeringai sedikit, mungkin saja, jika dia memberitahu yang sejujurnya, Ia bisa menggerakkan hati Sungmin.

"Hanya karna itu? Hanya karna masalah sepele seperti itu?" tanya Sungmin sambil membelalakkan matanya tak percaya

"Ini bukan masalah sepele"

"Lalu kau hanya diam dan menyerah begitu saja?"

"Ada seseorang yang lebih mencintainya daripada aku. Dan, kalau aku tidak pergi dengan mu, Yoona pasti merasa tidak nyaman" raut wajah Kyuhyun sedikit berubah ketika dia menyebut nama mantan kekasihnya itu.

"Hm, Sungmin-ssi, apa kau tidak mau menolong ku? Aku harap kau mau pergi bersama ku" tambah Kyuhyun lagi. Kali ini, nada bicaranya terdengar sopan dan lembut, dan itu sukses membuat Sungmin mengeryit bingung.

"Kau yakin tidak akan menyesal?"

"Hm, maksud mu?"

"Karna menurut ku, kau itu benar-benar bodoh. Karna melepaskan wanita itu begitu saja" nada bicara Sungmin kali ini pun melembut

"Yoona yang menginginkan ini. Oleh karna itu, aku butuh bantuan mu. Sungmin-ssi"

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, Ia terlihat menggigit bibirnya perlahan, lalu menarik napas, "Baiklah, aku mau"

Kyuhyun yang mendapat jawaban setuju dari Sungmin langsung tersenyum–ah lebih tepatnya menyeringai.

Sementara, Donghae yang berada di bangku depan hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya dengan sangat pelan ketika melihat mata Kyuhyun yang telah berubah menjadi terang itu. Kyuhyun memang benar-benar sangat licik

"Gomawo, Sungmin-ssi"

.

.

.

Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, dan Lee Donghae. Ketiga orang itu telah berada di salah satu toko pakaian yang mewah. Donghae tengah duduk di sudut toko, dengan kacamata bacanya dan juga sebuah koran yang berada di pangkuannya.

Sementara Kyuhyun, dia tengah berdiri di tengah toko itu dengan bosan, sambil menunggu seseorang keluar dari salah satu kamar ganti di toko itu.

SRET

Tirai kamar ganti itu terbuka, dan keluarlah sosok yang daritadi ditunggu Kyuhyun itu.

Kyuhyun memandangi gadis itu, gadis yang baru keluar itu. Dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala pastinya.

"Bagaimana, Direktur Cho?" tanya seorang wanita yang baru saja menghampiri Kyuhyun, dia pemilik toko pakaian itu sepertinya

"Singkirkan gaun yang dipakainya itu, terlalu terbuka" komentar Kyuhyun datar

"Wah, Direktur Cho ternyata agak konservatif ya" pemilik toko itu agak sedikit terkekeh

Donghae yang berada di sudut ruangan pun ikut terkekeh, sangat pelan sehingga tidak ada yang mengetahuinya

"Apa kau tidak lihat bagian dadanya agak minim, hah? Jadi, jika dia mengenakan gaun itu, tidak bisa menampilkan sensasi sesuai ya diingikan oleh perancang busananya" jawab Kyuhyun ketus

Pemilik toko itu bergedik ngeri, "Baiklah Direktur Cho, saya akan carikan yang lebih baik untuknya" setelah itu, pemilik toko itu melesat menuju koleksi pakaian-pakaiannya lagi

"Kurang ajar" gumam Sungmin pelan sambil menahan geramannya itu. Benar-benar...

_Bodoh. Kenapa juga aku harus berbaik hati untuk menolong pria kurang ajar seperti dia?!_

"Direktur Cho, anda mau yang mana?" tanya pemilik toko pada Kyuhyun

Sungmin yang juga mendengar itu, mengalihkan pandangannya pada deretan koleksi gaun-gaun yang terdapat di sana. Tiba-tiba, pandangannya terhenti di sebuah gaun pink muda yang terlihat menawan itu

"Pink saja" ucap Sungmin tanpa sadar

"Huh?" Kyuhyun yang memandang deretan baju itu langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sungmin ketika gadis itu menyebut warna pink

"Pink?" ulang Kyuhyun

"Iya. Warna kesukaan ku"

Kyuhyun yang mendengar itu hanya tertawa sinis, "Ku pikir kau suka warna hitam atau abu-abu" cibirnya

"Ambilkan gaun pink itu untuknya" perintah Kyuhyun pada sang pemilik toko

.

.

.

Dan benar saja, gaun pink pilihan Sungmin itu benar-benar sangat cocok dikenakannya. Sangat cocok untuk kulit putih susu Sungmin, dan untuk tubuh mungilnya itu.

Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin sejenak, setelah itu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, "Ambilkan sepatu putih termahal untuknya. Dan, pilihkan dia kalung termahal disini juga" ujar Kyuhyun dengan santai, lalu duduk di salah satu sofa di ruangan itu

"Tid–"

"Jangan menolak" cela Kyuhyun cepat

.

.

.

Sabtu sore di minggu ini pun datang, dan kedua orang itu masih saja berada di dalam mobil mewah Kyuhyun yang dikemudikan oleh Donghae.

"Acaranya dimulai 20 menit lagi" ujar Donghae

Kyuhyun hanya bergumam menjawab ucapan Donghae

Sungmin yang berada di sebelah Kyuhyun, memandangi dirinya sendiri, "Sebenarnya, aku tidak membutuhkan semua ini"

"Anggap saja sebagai persiapan perang"

"Perang?" tanya Sungmin sambil mengerutkan dahi

"Iya. Keluarga ku mungkin akan menyerang mu"

Sungmin membelalakkan matanya kaget, "Ke-kenapa?"

"Karena, mereka akan mengira kau adalah kekasih ku" jawab Kyuhyun ringan

"Kau, sepertinya kau telah melakukan ke–"

"Diam, dan jangan banyak bicara" cela Kyuhyun tegas

"15 menit lagi" Donghae memotong pembicaraan

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Lalu, dia menarik tangan Sungmin yang langsung mendapat protes

"Hei"

"Pegang tangan ku" perintah Kyuhyun

"Aku bisa jalan sendiri" tolak Sungmin

"Diam, dan turuti aku" perintah Kyuhyun lagi, sambil menatap Sungmin dengan tajam

Dengan perlahan, Sungmin mengalungkan tangannya di tangan Kyuhyun. Sambil sesekali melirik Kyuhyun dengan ekor matanya

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, Donghae yang melirik kegiatan mereka dari spion itu hanya bisa mengulum tawa yang ingin segera Ia keluarkan.

Sebelum membuka pintu mobil, sekali lagi Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin.

"Diam, dan percaya saja pada ku, Lee Sungmin"

.

.

.

Chap 5 selesai!

Wk. Gimana alur ceritanya? Apakah membosankan?

Untuk Chap ini, kali ini saya bikin lebih panjang dari biasanya. Oh ya, saya minta maaf jika masih banyak Typo bertebaran, kalian bisa kritik di review~

Dan, bagaimana KyuMin mommentnya? Apa masih kurang? Untuk chap kedepannya, untuk KyuMin momment bakal lebih banyak lagi, karna apa? Karna... *sensor* wkwk

Special Thanks to :

Adekyumin joyer, aira, hongkihanna, , Guest, Guest, KyuWie, jiy, hanazawa yui, dewi. , vitaminsparkyu1123, .7, gwansim84, Rilianda Abelira, , egsuoppa, KyoKMS26, KobayashiAde, danactebh, Heldamagnae, Shywona489

And all silent readers!

NEXT? REVIEW!


End file.
